In this Time or the Next
by Videl's Left Sock
Summary: Adoption of KuramaFTW's "Gohan and Videl: True Love" Gohan after 18 years of life goes to school for the first time. So far he has been able to keep his secrets to himself despite a certain pig-tailed girl's exploits. But will they still be safe after he's forced to share a room with Videl during an overnight field trip to Capsule Corp?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N

Hey guys, I'm really pleased to be adopting KuramaFTW's story "Gohan and Videl: True Love" I've been in contact with him for the past few weeks trying to find the best way to get this done. For those who were fans of Kurama's story welcome, I hope I can continue the story that you liked so much. For newcomers finding this story, welcome as well. Upon Kurama's suggestion, I am going to be posting his original story from the beginning with a few changes here and there, some to increase writing quality and others for changing the story slightly to add my own personal touch. For those that do not like dialogue heavy stories it should tone down by chapter 3, that should be closer to the writing style that I'm going to write this fic in. Although some parts might have more dialogue than others depending on how much I take from Kurama's original. Here's link to the original story for those interested.

s/8697846/1/Gohan-and-Videl-True-Love

A big Thank you to KuramaFTW for allowing to adopt the story and helping me develop my writing skills.

Fluff kind of at the beginning but action later on.

Any feedback is welcomed :)

Without further ado, I present to you chapter 1.

 **Chapter 1**

Sitting in front of the T.V is a young girl with her azure eyes fixated on the broadcast of the Cell Games. She watched as a ridiculously loud man with an afro showed off his "strength" by breaking fourteen out of fifteen tiles with one karate chop. She called this man dad and was hoping he would be alright. The next thing that she saw caught her completely by surprise. Her father was launched a mile out of the ring but claimed that he simply lost his footing. Then a man in an orange uniform with tall blond hair stepped into the ring and began to fight the monster Cell. _Something isn't right here, this monster is trying much harder against this mystery man then he did against my father. What is going on?_

Not too long afterwards with many failed attempts by the cameraman to catch them on camera, the blond haired warrior surrendered and a boy took his place. _That boy looks to be my age. What is he going to do? Is he really a delivery boy?_

Her questions were soon answered when the boy began to fight Cell, actually just dodge Cell and not fight back. _He is fighting Cell. Although he hasn't attacked he is holding his own better than my dad did. I have got to find out who he is._

The next thing she knew the young boy was screaming at the top of his lungs and it felt like the entire planet was shaking, but then the T.V went on the fritz and nothing could be seen or heard but she still felt the shaking. _What is going on over there?_

A little while later the T.V was back on and with her father claiming that he beat Cell, however this girl wasn't stupid and noticed a very unnatural canyon behind her father and that the mysterious group of fighters were nowhere to be seen. A few days have passed before her father came home from the celebrations held in his honor. "Dad your home!" she shouted.

"Yup, the man who just saved the world is home." Hercule shouted with so much pride in his supposed victory over Cell.

"That is great dad but who was that boy that was fighting Cell just before the T.V lost reception?" she asked eagerly.

"Videl, why do want to know?" Hercule asked suspiciously

"Because I just wanted to know who he was." Videl said

"I don't know who he was sweetie, and unfortunately he was killed by Cell." Hercule lied smoothly.

"That's horrible, that monster killed him." Videl said in horror bringing her hands to her mouth. Videl couldn't understand why but she felt like her heart was ripped in two. _Why do I feel this way, I don't even know him and yet it feels like I just lost someone very important to me. It's just like that time when mom died, I feel the same way but why?_

(7 Years Later)

"TELL ME WHO YOU ARE DAMNIT. TAKE THAT TRASH CAN OFF OF YOUR HEAD AND LET ME SEE WHO YOU ARE!" yelled a feisty chick wearing a long shirt and biker shorts, her hair tied into pigtails.

"DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP?" shouted a retarded looking super hero.

"NO I DON'T GIVE UP, NOW GET OVER HERE AND SHOW ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" the girl shouted back from her jet copter.

 _My god she just won't quit, I guess I am going to be late to class again. Jeez Videl you sure make things harder then they need to be._ Gohan thought to himself. _I better go Super Saiyan and give her the slip._

The next thing Videl knew the Great Saiyaman was gone in a golden flash of light. _Crap, he got away again. Don't worry Videl he is going to slip up eventually and when he does I will be there to find out who he is and what was with that golden flash of light. Could it be?_ she thought as she made her way back to school.

(At Orange Star High School)

"Sorry that I was late sir" said a very winded Videl.

"It's ok Videl, I understand that your community service interferes with school, just try to beat the living snot out of the criminals faster next time." the teacher said.

"I'll try" she said as she took her seat next to her best friend and a blond haired boy who was a friend since childhood. However next to her best friend was a boy that caught her attention, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what's up between you and Gohan, Videl?" the best friend asked.

"What do you mean Erasa?" Videl asked looking really confused.

"Both you and Gohan were really late to class, he showed up about five minutes before you did." said the boy with long blond hair.

"Nothing is going on between us Sharpner, I just overslept. We aren't together right Videl." Gohan said with a goofy look on his face.

"That's right." Videl responded. _However that is kinda strange. I've noticed that Gohan is either absent or late to a lot of his classes and it is usually during the same time that I'm fighting crime with the Great Saiyaman getting in my way. Maybe there's a connection between the two. I got to find out his secrets._

All-of-sudden the teacher made an announcement "Everyone this weekend we are going to be on a mandatory class field-trip to Capsule Corporation. We will also be spending the night there so make sure you pack your tooth brushes. You will be staying in rooms in pairs, your roommates are posted outside the front office."

Most of the class cheered, except for Gohan who was scared shitless.

"Huh, what's wrong Gohan, you don't look too excited to meet Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked.

"This might shock you but Bulma is friend of the family." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head

"WHAT! YOU KNOW THE HEAD OF CAPSULE CORPORATION!" Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner shouted with their jaws hitting the floor.

Everyone in the classroom heard and turned around to look at Gohan.

"Yeah, I just said that I knew her didn't I?" he said kinda oblivious to the fact that he knows a very powerful person.

"How does a nerd like you know someone like Bulma Briefs?" Sharpner asked in disbelief.

"I told you, she's a friend of the family. I've known her since I was four." he explained

"Alright that's enough, let's get back to work. You can interrogate Gohan later." the teacher said and continued his lecture.

Surprisingly, their teacher had managed to give an even duller lecture than normal. After an hour, the bell rang mercifully, signaling the end of the day. By some chance, Gohan and Videl were the last ones out of class. They walked side-by-side as they made their way to the front doors near the main office.

"Gohan you said that you knew Bulma Briefs, but you looked a little scared when our teacher mentioned that we'll be spending the night there, how come?" Videl asked.

"I was scared but not for my sake but everyone else's." Gohan answered.

"Why are you scared for our sake, it's not like there will be an insane maniac that will threaten to blow us all up if we get on his bad side." Videl answered.

"Actually Videl you hit the nail right on the head." Gohan said.

Videl gulped, "What do you mean?" Videl asked.

"Bulma's husband is an ego-centric, self-centered man with a very short fuse. And believe me if you make him mad, just about everyone will die." Gohan warned.

"Gohan don't you think that you are over-exaggerating a little bit?" Videl asked.

"No, not in the least. Actually I'm under-exaggerating." Gohan said.

"Ah, I can take him…but better not get on our host's bad side. Can you tell me what he looks like so I can warn people" Videl said whipping out her cell phone.

"He's short, with tall black spiky hair, kinda like mine but longer. But his facial expression will give him away, he usually walks around looking like he's in a bad mood. One more thing he works out a lot. So just picture a muscular man that is always pissed with tall spiky hair and there you have Vegeta." Gohan finished.

Videl sent that to Erasa who started to send it to everyone else, in just half an hour the entire classs knew to avoid Vegeta.

"Hey let's check the roommate list, I wonder who I'll be with" Videl said.

When they checked the list they noticed everyone was paired up with someone of the same gender except one, Gohan and Videl.

"WHAT ME AND GOHAN ARE PAIRED UP TOGETHER!" Videl shouted at the top of her lungs. "Why are we paired together? I mean don't get me wrong it's just that you're a guy and I'm a girl. Isn't that against school policy?"

"My guess is that they needed to use the buddy system and there must be an odd number of guys and girls in the class, and they can't do triples because the bedrooms are only meant for two. Also I am guessing they picked us to be the mixed pair because we are most likely to "behave" Gohan finished.

"You better believe that we're going to behave." Videl said emphatically as she crossed her arms and gave Gohan her Death Stare. "Still it doesn't change the fact that this is going to be awkward, and I can already tell that we're going to be hearing rumors."

"Yeah, you're right about that one." Gohan said. _There goes trying to fly under the radar._

"Whatever I'm going home to pack, and oh my god the school better not call my dad about me having to share a room with a boy. Otherwise we'll never hear the end of it." Videl said.

"Yeah well I'm going to go home and pack my stuff, see ya tomorrow I guess." Gohan said waving good-bye to Videl.

"Yeah, see ya." she waved back with a smile on her face. _Huh, wait a sec why am I smiling? I should be kinda pissed right now at my circumstance that the school might just call my dad about me having to share a room with Gohan._ She then had a bigger smile creep on her face.

After Gohan had disappeared from sight, Videl started to make her way home on foot rather than in her jet copter, opting to enjoy the day's good weather instead. Her mansion wasn't exactly close but she could get in some good cardio work before she practiced her fighting techniques in her home gym and also have a bit more time with her thoughts.

She often speculated about the mysterious Saiyaman in her spare time but at the moment she was still stunned by being partnered with Gohan, a boy. Why did she smile at him earlier, was it possible that she _actually_ likes Gohan? Videl frowned slightly at the thought, she wasn't even allowed to date boys, her father had made sure of that. He made up some stupid rule that she was only allowed to date a boy that could beat him in a fight, as if that was possible…And for those that approached her, they always seemed to be interested in her family's fame and wealth rather than her. Gohan was different though…he was nice and wouldn't try to get into her pants like most of the other boys but how could she like a boy that had so many secrets! _Wait a minute, this is actually perfect. This will be the perfect opportunity to see what he's hiding!_ she thought excitedly. A renewed energy spread through her body, giving her an extra pep in her step.

After wrecking the flying nimbus in a race and getting home in record time Gohan had the misfortune of telling his mom of his slight roommate predicament.

"Hey mom, I'm home." Gohan said as he walked in the front door.

"How was school?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Alright, however we're having a mandatory class trip to Capsule Corp. and we'll be spending the night there." Gohan answered.

"Well that won't be different for you, now will it?" Chi-Chi said with a grin on her face.

"Actually we'll be having roommates and it turns out my roommate happens to be a girl." Gohan said bracing himself for his mom's reaction.

"What you have to share a room with a girl? What's the school thinking?" Chi-Chi shouted in complete shock.

"And it's just me, everyone else is paired up by gender. I'm guessing it's because the rooms can't fit more than two people comfortably and there was an odd number of guys and girls, so one pair had to be mixed. They probably believe Videl and I are the ones that are most likely "behave" Gohan explained.

"Who is this Videl?" Chi-Chi asked

"She's the daughter of Hercule Satan." Gohan answered

"What, that liar. Well I guess she won't be to good looking to provide any temptation." Chi-Chi snickered.

"Actually, Mom, she looks nothing like her dad. She is also considered to be one of the most attractive girls in the school." Gohan said trying watch his words very carefully otherwise Chi-Chi would take it in a completely different context.

"What are you saying that you like this girl and intend to marry her?" Chi-Chi shouted.

Gohan fell over anime style and got back up and shouted, "No that is not what I said. I said she is considered to be one of the most attractive girls in the school. I didn't say that I thought she was, that is just everyone else thinks." while a faint blush crept on his face.

Unbeknownst to Gohan a very mischievous Goten was right around the corner and saw a perfect opportunity to mess with Gohan. He picked up the phone and called Trunks, his partner in crime to concoct a way to mess with Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

 **Chapter 2**

After a good night's sleep and a hearty breakfast courtesy of his mom, Gohan made his way to school, not sure whether to be excited or weary of the coming day.

Gohan took to the air and changed into his Great Saiyaman outfit thanks to the help from Bulma and the watch she made for him that swapped his clothing. He was flying towards Satan City when he spotted a yellow jet copter, taking a closer look the copter had Satan written across it. Gohan also recognized it as Videl's jet copter. _Ah man, I know there is the field trip and that the bus leaves at a certain time so maybe I will get lucky and she will put school over me, though I doubt it._

On the other hand Videl had noticed the Great Saiyaman. _Crap the Great Saiyaman is right there but I have a tight schedule. I can't try to figure out who he is today. He got lucky_.

Videl sped up and made her way to the school. _Oh wow Videl isn't chasing after me, I guess I lucked out but I better land some distance from the school and change back then walk to the school._

Gohan landed about half a mile away from the school and decided to speed walk but it looked like an Olympic runner running from an army of Chi-Chi's all holding frying pans to the average person.

Gohan had arrived at the school just in time and immediately heard a teacher yell out to everyone to get with their partner. Gohan was looking for Videl but couldn't find her. In fact Videl had just walked up behind Gohan and said "Hey what's up partner?"

"Oh, hey Videl there you are." Gohan said as he spun around to talk to Videl face to face.

"Listen Gohan I know you are not like this but don't get any funny ideas. Alright, I know I probably have nothing to worry about but you are still a guy and I am still a girl. It is just something that has to be said." Videl said feeling kinda bad about what she just said to Gohan

"Don't worry Videl, I understand, and believe me you have nothing to worry about." Gohan said.

"Yeah he's right Videl, you have nothing to worry about because Gohan is gay." shouted Sharpner who overheard the entire conversation.

"Sharpner do you always have to be so mean to Gohan?" Erasa asked not understanding what goes through Sharpner's mind. "Don't worry Videl, I think you lucked out. I mean you get to room with one of the cutest guys in school." Erasa finished nudging Videl in the arm.

Gohan and Videl knew this would happen and both started to blush. _How am I going to survive this weekend,_ they both thought at the same time.

"Alright everyone get on the bus and sit with your partner, it'll be easier for us to do a headcount." the teacher said.

Gohan and Videl took a seat somewhere in the middle of the bus and began to make small talk. "So Videl did the school call your dad?" Gohan asked

Videl's face turned bright red, "I lucked out my dad was at the local strip joint when the call was made and I deleted the message."

"Wow talk about a very strange coincidence." Gohan said

"No kidding, how about you, did the school inform your parents?" Videl asked since they were on the subject.

"There was a phone call, but I told my mom before so it really wasn't a surprise to her." Gohan said

"Mama's boy" Videl replied. _Weird how he didn't mention anything about his dad. I guess they're divorced, better not ask._

"You obviously don't know my mom. If I didn't tell her then she would've beat me with her Frying Pan of Discipline." Gohan explained

"Yeah right, a frying pan. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt?" Videl said

"More than you know" Gohan answered.

The pair continued talking as they made their way to Capsule Corp, the bus winding through the countryside between Satan City and West City. The talk was more enjoyable than Videl had anticipated but she still hadn't been able to dig up anything juicy.

"Finally we're here" a random classmate half said half announced as they arrived after 2 hours.

"Wow this place enormous" another kid said, awestruck.

Once everyone was out of the bus and they had all grabbed their stuff they gathered on the lawn where Bulma Briefs was already outside waiting to meet them.

"Time to see if you were really telling the truth and if Bulma Briefs really does know you." Sharpner said to Gohan as they joined the crowd on the lawn.

"You really want to find out if I am telling the truth?" he asked Sharpner.

"Yeah, I'll even bet you that you're lying." Sharpner responded.

"Ok, how much?" Gohan asked

"100 Zenny" Sharpner said.

"You got it on you?" Gohan asked.

"Yup" Sharpner said pulling it out to prove it.

"Ok, here it goes" Gohan said to Sharpner then turn and shouted, "Hey Bulma, how's it going?"

"Gohan is that you, I didn't know that you would be here. Great to see you" Bulma shouted back.

"See Sharpner I do know her now pay up." he shouted so that everyone could hear him.

Everyone looked at Sharpner like he was an idiot. "Dude how much did you bet him?" asked a random student.

"100 Zenny" Gohan answered and everyone started laughing.

"Gohan did you bet him that you knew me?" Bulma asked.

"No he bet me. He didn't believe that I knew you so he bet me 100 Zenny and lost." Gohan shouted.

"Whatever, by the way your little brother is here." Bulma said

"What, you're joking right?" Gohan said seriously all of a sudden.

"Nope, the duo of mischief is together again." Bulma said

The only expression that was on Gohan's face was "Oh shit."

"So your brother is here, big deal." Videl said to Gohan.

"It is a big deal, when my brother and Bulma's son are together, trouble isn't too far behind." Gohan said.

"I doubt you will see him, I mean this place is huge." Videl said

"Right huge, he could be anywhere." Gohan said unconvincingly.

"Gohan I am beginning to think that you are paranoid." Videl said putting her hands on her hip.

"Young lady, you don't know it but Gohan is right about this one, and I hope he told all of you to avoid my husband because if any guy tries to hit on me, he'll kill you." Bulma warned.

The entire class gulped in fear and all of the boys nodded to show that they understood to not hit on Bulma. Once the rules had been set in place she led everyone into the house and showed everyone to their rooms.

"Gohan what are you doing, putting your stuff in the same room as this girl. I thought you knew better than that." Bulma said in disappointed tone.

"Bulma you don't understand, Videl and I were partnered up. We are supposed to share a room." Gohan explained, his arms waving defensively.

"I see well Gohan since this you we are talking about, how about I get you a different room?" Bulma offered.

Videl's ears couldn't believe what she had just heard _Gohan is going to leave me alone in this room._

"Thanks Bulma but I would prefer not to have special treatment." Gohan answered modestly.

Videl's heart skipped a beat _Alright he didn't leave me, wait why am thinking this way. I don't have any feelings for Gohan, right? Of course not, Videl Satan doesn't have time for boys! It must just be because I want to investigate him._

"You're so modest but I understand, just behave yourself otherwise your mother will come after you with her Frying Pan of Discipline." Bulma joked.

"I know" Gohan replied, he then turned to Videl, "Well after you" he said to her opening the door for her.

"Thank you, you are such a gentleman." Videl teased.

"Why thank you madam." Gohan said as he bowed.

The two of them started cracking up. After they finished laughing they put their stuff down and examined the room. It's shape and layout was quite similar to that of a typical hotel room except the room was larger and more luxurious. As you entered the room the bathroom was on the left, it had square-shaped shower with glass panes on every side, there was even a Jacuzzi and a small tv inside. As for the main room the two queen-sized beds were on the left hand-side only separated by the nightstand in between them while a small kitchen lined the right wall along with large flatscreen tv across from the nightstand. At the far-end of the room the wall or rather a window as it was completely made out of glass. In the middle of the wall/window, there was a sliding glass door that allowed access to the balcony.

Videl stepped outside to enjoy the view with Gohan following behind her. Gohan quickly got bored looking however as he's stayed in rooms like this many times over the years. Instead he glanced at Videl and somehow found himself entranced with the simplest of details, the way her pigtails rested on her shoulders, her fair skin unadultered by beauty products, the faint smell of lilac and the glint of her azure eyes. After awhile Videl looked over to Gohan already finding his gaze on her, she was about to ask him why he was looking at her but she got lost in his onyx orbs. Neither had time to linger over the moment as they then heard an announcement over the intercom, "All Orange Star High students please report to the main lobby and we will begin the tour." They both turned away from each other each conceiling the small tint of red on their face

"I guess we better get going." Videl said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, but seriously I am going to find this so boring since I already know about the whole building." Gohan sighed.

"Oh well hopefully it won't take too long." Videl responded, "Come on Gohan let's get going."

"I'm coming, jeez keep your shirt on." Gohan said as he made his way to the door.

Gohan and Videl both started to make their way down the hallway and they came across Goten and Trunks.

"Hey Gohan I didn't know that you would be here." Goten lied convincingly.

"What's up Goten?" Gohan answered, "Bulma told me that you were here."

"Really, how come you didn't try to find me?" Goten asked

"I had some really important things that needed to be done for the class field trip." Gohan answered, "Oh I almost forgot, Goten I would like you to meet Videl. She's a friend of mine."

"Hi Gohan's girlfriend, I'm Goten and this is my best friend Trunks." Goten said.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan yelled at Goten.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Videl yelled at the same time as Gohan

Both Gohan and Videl were blushing at the idea of them being together.

Goten and Trunks started laughing, "Whatever you say." Trunks barely managed to say.

"Gohan we really need to ignore these two and meet up with the rest of the class." Videl said really wanting to make sure that Gohan didn't murder his little brother.

Gohan and Videl left Goten and Trunks and met up with the rest of the class. "What took you two so long?" Erasa said once again nudging Videl in the arm.

"Nothing we just ran into Gohan's little brother and Bulma's son." Videl explained.

"If you ran into Goten and Trunks then they must've given you a hard time." Bulma said walking up to them.

"Not really they just called me Gohan's girlfriend when we're just friends." Videl said with a small blush creeping onto her face.

"If that is all then you lucked out. They usually cause way more trouble than that." Bulma said, "Ok now that everyone is here, we will begin the tour. The first place I am going to show you is the Gravity Room."

They all made their way towards the Gravity Room, and as soon as they got there the door opened and Vegeta walked out. "Hi hon how was your training?" Bulma said. As soon as everyone her say "hon" everyone was up against the wall except for Bulma, Gohan and Gohan's teacher.

"Bah, woman you need to increase the maximum amount of gravity in there. I'm used to the current level." Vegeta said noticing everyone was avoiding him.

"Again Vegeta, the max is already 1000 times Earth's normal gravity and I installed that feature two weeks ago." Bulma said not really surprised at her husband. Everyone else minus Gohan couldn't believe what they had heard.

"Hmm, women just make sure it is done." Vegeta started walking away but grabbed Gohan and started dragging him with him.

"Hey take your hands off…" Bulma cut off the teacher by saying, "No its fine."

"But Mrs. Brief your husband just took my student, when he should be on this tour." the teacher protested.

"Its fine, those two go way back and on top of that I don't have anything to show Gohan that he hasn't already seen so he could miss the tour and if you were to assign him a paper he would pass with flying colors." Bulma reassured him.

(Back to Gohan and Vegeta)

"Hey Vegeta let me go, I am supposed to be with that tour group."

"Quiet, now you are going to tell me, how come everyone in there was avoiding me like the plague?" Vegeta said clearly pissed at this.

"Listen Vegeta I just didn't want anyone to get hurt so both Bulma and myself told everyone to not get on your bad side. She also told the boys if they tried to hit on her that you would kill them in a heartbeat." Gohan explained.

"Well she was right about the whole thing about me killing those sorry excuses for men out there." Vegeta said, "Fine go back to your stupid tour of the place that you already know like the back of your hand."

Gohan ran back and met up with everyone, "Oh Gohan you're still alive." Sharpner said.

"Yeah, hey Bulma so what are we doing?" Gohan asked.

"I was just about to demonstrate how the Gravity Room works but I need a volunteer, who is the strongest in your class?" Bulma asked. Everyone minus Gohan pointed at Videl.

"What you're the strongest?" Bulma asked knowing that Gohan wasn't going to volunteer.

"Yup, although I may not look like it, I am the strongest." she answered, "So what is it that wanted me to do?"

"Well in this room the gravity can go from zero to 1000 times Earth's normal gravity. I wanted to demonstrate that I can increase the gravity. However I do have one question for you, can lift twice your own weight?" Bulma asked before continuing with the demonstration.

"Yeah I can handle twice my weight. So let me see if I got this you want me to stand in this room and you double the gravity and I tell everyone that it is true?" Videl asked to make sure she got it right.

"Yeah for this I can't just double the gravity in the room with no one in there to say anything." Bulma explained.

"I see your point, ok I'll volunteer. This should actually be kinda cool." Videl said.

"Be careful Videl, I'd hate to think what your father would do to me if you got hurt." the teacher said.

"I'll be fine. Ok now where should I stand?" she asked.

"Stand in the middle of the room, everyone else follow me to the control panel." Bulma said.

"Uh Mrs. Brief if we are in the room with Videl won't we be affected by the elevated gravity." a random student asked.

"That is a good question, but at the control panel is a button that activates a shield that will leave us unaffected by the change in gravity, and don't worry it works." Bulma explained.

"Oh ok cool." the student replied.

Everyone gathered around the control panel and Bulma activated the shield, "Young lady, your name is Videl right?" Bulma asked

"Yes it is." Videl answered.

"Ok, now do you take martial arts?" Bulma asked

"Yes I do." Videl answered

"Ok, I want you to give us a little demonstration of what you can do before I increase the gravity." Bulma said

"Ok" Videl said back and she got into her stance and began throwing punches and kicks and jumping backwards and landing on her hands and jumped back again and landed on her feet.

"Ok that is good, now give yourself a second to catch your breath and let me know when you are ready." Bulma said.

"I'm ready now!" Videl said immediately afterwards.

"Alright as soon as I turn up the gravity I want you to walk ten feet to your left." Bulma said.

"Ok" Videl acknowledged and Bulma upped the gravity to twice that of Earth's normal gravity. Videl all of a sudden felt a lot heavier, "Whoa, you really did increase the gravity in here, it's hard just to stand up." Videl said as she started to walk ten feet to the left. After she took that final step she had her hands on her knees and was breathing really hard. Bulma then returned the gravity back to normal and lowered the shield. Everyone went over towards Videl to see if she was ok.

"I'm fine everyone, just a little tired, you wouldn't believe the difference just doubling your weight makes." Videl said and while everyone was distracted by Videl Bulma turned the shield back on and set the room to zero gravity and everyone started floating. "What is going on?" the teacher asked freaking out.

"It's ok, Bulma just set the room to have no gravity, this is what it would be like if you were floating around in space." Gohan explained calming everyone down and some were even getting excited, "This is awesome, I'm practically flying." Sharpner shouted.

"Wow, so this is what is like in space, this is cool." Videl said. Everyone was having fun with this. Even the teacher was like a kid in a candy store.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

 **Chapter 3**

After the tour of Capsule Corp. was over Bulma brought the class to their indoor garden for a barbeque, but nobody would've known they were indoors if they didn't see the roof over their heads.

"I had some of my drones that keep the house clean prepare this for you all." Bulma said.

Everyone was staring at the barbeque that was prepared, then two pint sized Saiyans came running through the door and were about to attack the food. "HOLD IT YOU TWO!" Bulma shouted and Goten and Trunks stopped, "That food isn't for you."

"Ah but mom we're starving." Trunks whined.

"I know, that is why I had the drones fix you two as well as Vegeta and Gohan that over there." Bulma pointed at huge mountain of food with Vegeta already eating.

Gohan refused politely not wanting to get special treatment or expose his enormous appetite. He was forced to look on longingly as the two pint sized Saiyans ran over and started stuffing their faces.

"WHAT! WHY DO THEY GET SO MUCH MORE THAN US?" most of the class shouted.

"Oh, I didn't do it for them, I did it for you guys." Bulma answered.

"I don't get it, you gave them more food than us that makes no sense." Videl said really confused.

"Listen, when it comes to food, those three are the combination of a Black Hole, a Bottomless Pit, and a Vacuum with a Rubber Stomach." Bulma explained.

"Come on no one can eat that much." Videl answered.

"See for yourself." Bulma said as she pointed to the three Saiyans. Videl turned and couldn't believe what she was seeing. All three of them were shoveling food down their throat that it looked like they didn't even have time to taste the food. On top of that the mountain of food that was there a second ago was almost all gone.

"How can your brother eat that much Gohan, they are quite literally inhaling their own body weight in food." Videl said her eyes bulging out of their sockets slightly.

"Growing boys need their food" Gohan replied nervously.

The three Saiyans all finished their food before anyone else even grabbed a plate. Most of them were disgusted by how much they could eat. Others were just too shocked to even move. Eventually most of the students got over it and sat down to eat.

After lunch was over the students had free reign of Capsule Corp. They could go swimming in either the indoor or outdoor pool, chill in a sauna or a hot tub, visit their own home spa, go to the bowling alley, or even go into the Briefs' Arcade. Gohan and Videl made their way back to their room, Sharpner and Erasa had invited them to go to the pool, so they had to go back to change into their swimsuits. Gohan the gentleman that he was had allowed Videl to get changed first.

After a few minutes Videl walked out in a red two piece that had a white outline. Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Videl usually wore baggy clothes but now her body's curves were completely visible and Gohan thought he was looking at a goddess. Videl quickly though grabbed her favorite white baggy shirt and put it on over her bathing suit bringing Gohan back to Earth.

"Ok Gohan now it is your turn to get changed." Videl said.

"Ok let me just grab my bathing suit and I will out in a minute." Gohan said and grabbed his bathing suit at the same time.

When Gohan walked out, Videl couldn't believe her eyes. Gohan also wore baggy clothing so his body was never truly witnessed but now Videl was like in a trance. Gohan was ripped beyond belief. Every muscle was completely defined. Like Videl Gohan threw a shirt on and Videl quickly snapped out of it. Gohan took off his watch and put it on the bedside table, he wasn't sure if it was waterproof and he doubted he was going to fight crime today.

The two teens made then made their way to the pool, spotting Erasa and Sharper at the other side already sitting in their swimwear. Videl looked at the pool in awe as she and Gohan made their way over to them. Sure she had a pool at her mansion which was certainly fairly large in its own respect but the pool that the Briefs had in their backyard was near Olympic sized. There were two lanes cordoned off so that people could swim laps should they wish. There was also a small area reserved for the water slide which was 4 stories high. Lastly, the bulk of the pool was opened for general recreation. About 15 of their classmates were at the pool, including 3 jocks from the swim team making use of the lanes and another 3, using the slide, so even though just over a third of the class was there, it wasn't too crowded considering the size of the pool.

"Hey you two finally made it, how about we play a game of chicken." Sharpner said as the pair finally made it over to the two blondes.

"Ok, who is with who" Gohan said.

"How about me and Sharpner vs. you and Videl" Erasa suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Videl replied

"Yeah, me too" Gohan said

"But I wanted to be with Videl." Sharpner whined

"Oh well, you get me Sharpner." Erasa teased.

"Fine" Sharpner sighed

Sharpner and Erasa jumped in and Videl and Gohan took off their shirts and went in after them. Erasa couldn't help but stare at Gohan. Sharpner couldn't believe a nerd was more ripped then him.

"Um, guys why are you staring at me?" Gohan asked feeling a little awkward.

"Gohan how are you that ripped, you have got to give me your workout plan." Sharpner said in disbelief.

Erasa just wanted to get her hands on Gohan, she just couldn't believe that under his baggy clothes he was that defined. At first she thought he was just cute, but now he is hot.

"Hey we gonna play chicken or not?" Videl asked really trying her best to not look into Gohan's eyes or look at his chest. So pretty much she tried to avoid looking at Gohan because she didn't know if she would be able to take her eyes away.

"I'm ready to play, but I don't know about these two." Gohan said while also trying to avoid staring at Videl's flawless body, for the same reason as Videl plus she might find it kinda awkward since they were sharing a room.

About ten minutes later after Sharpner had accepted that Gohan was more ripped than himself and Erasa had Gohan's body committed to memory they were able to start playing chicken. Videl hopped up on Gohan's shoulders and Erasa hopped up on Sharpner's. The game was completely one sided, with Gohan's strength Videl wasn't going anywhere, and the fact that Videl was a fighter she picked Erasa apart. They played several games all having the same result with Erasa and Sharpner losing terribly.

They eventually got tired of the pool and decided to go sit in the hot tub. "This hot tub feels so nice." Gohan said as he sat down right in front of one of the jets.

"You are right about that this is amazing." Videl said sitting next to Gohan.

Erasa sat next to Videl and agreed with the both of them. Sharpner however was depressed because he wanted to sit next to Videl. Sharpner was also starting to get very jealous of Gohan, no matter what happens Gohan is always paired up with Videl and this was really starting to get to Sharpner. For now though he sat next to Erasa figuring he will still get his chance to sit with Videl. They all sat there not talking to much but instead simply enjoying the soothing warmth. After a while, a couple other students decided to leave, Gohan scooched over towards Videl giving them room to get out. His land grazed hers and they both turned to look at each, their eyes suddenly became entranced once more. The moment once again was broken early as Bulma interrupted the silence. "Aren't you guys going to get out too, there is a storm overhead" she said pointing up at the dark clouds looming above them.

After Videl had dried herself and gotten changed, Erasa immediately arrived to her room and dragged her off to the spa despite her protests. Gohan had decided to stay behind for obvious reasons and elected to take a power nap instead. He could have went off to find the Chibis but he figured that it would only create more trouble and a good nap was always a welcome part to the saiyan lifestyle. Meanwhile, Videl wasn't actually having a bad time at the spa, but she was too busy replaying the incident at the pool and the one on the balcony to fully process her current surroundings.

"Huh, sorry Erasa what were you saying?" Videl asked as Erasa interrupted her thoughts.

"Girl what were you thinking about, you looked pretty serious?" Erasa asked wondering what was going through Videl's mind.

"Huh, oh nothing really, I just kinda lost myself. This massage feels so good." Videl told Erasa hoping she would buy it.

"Videl how long have we known each other, you can't hide anything from me. Now spill it what is on your mind? I have a feeling it has something to do with Gohan." Erasa pried

"Listen Erasa, it has nothing to do with Gohan and I don't want to talk about it, ok." Videl said getting slightly annoyed

"Ok that's fine." Erasa said and she went back to enjoying the massage.

Erasa didn't really buy Videl's answer at all but she was too consumed by the massage to get worked up. She figured she would be able to crack Videl eventually anyways, there was no need to rush.

After an hour had passed, Videl had made her back to the room to find it empty. The sound of the running water coming from the shower alerted Videl of Gohan's presence however. She decided that it was the perfect time to dig around the room for some clues. She hadn't had the opportunity earlier and her confusing thoughts regarding Gohan weren't helping either but she sure as hell wasn't going to come out of the field trip empty-handed. She rummaged through his bag discreetly, not really sure what could clue her off but predictably there wasn't much to be found. It was only a one-night stay anyways. Discouraged she plopped down on her bed waiting for Gohan to finish his shower.

However, as she plopped down, Gohan's watch on the bedside table caught her attention. Normally she didn't really care too much for a watch's appearance, for her it was just a useful tool to communicate with the police and tell-time of course. A few boys at school wore fancy watches from time to time but what people wore, especially boys was none of her concern, Videl Satan didn't have time for a boyfriend! Gohan's watch was like none she had ever seen before. It had a special Capsule Corp crest on it which struck her as quite bizarre and an odd red button on the side. Capsule Corp wasn't exactly big in the watch market either. She picked it up and inspected it before trying it on. It didn't seem to be that out of the ordinary. I wonder what this red button does…

Gohan woke up from his nap with a start, his dream still replaying vividly in his mind. He had gone to the beach with Videl, Erasa and Sharpner. They were sitting there staring at the sunset. Once night had fallen, Erasa and Sharpner made their way to the bonfire they had made earlier to enjoy some of it's warmth. Videl was still by his side though. She snuggled up towards him absorbing some of his body heat, their eyes met but this time there wasn't any distractions under the starlit night sky. They leaned in and they kissed, that was when he woke up. He could practically feel Videl's soft lips on his even though he had never actually had in real life. It was a bizarre and slightly foreign feeling that overtook him. He had never really liked a girl before, not that he ever had much opportunity. Sure he had hung out with Lime from time to time but he had never thought about her that way, plus she had gotten a boyfriend recently. Otherwise he hadn't really met people his age until he had started going to high school where the only two girls he knew were Erasa and Videl. Could this bizarre feeling that was overtaking him possibly be love? It was just a dream right?

Gohan continued to stare at the ceiling for a couple minutes still stunned before heading to the shower to mull over his thoughts. He let the hot water wash over him as he began to ponder how he felt about Videl. They had gotten off to a rough start that's for sure whether he was Gohan or Saiyaman but she had been friendlier to him recently. Especially today, she seemed to finally begin to let her guard down towards him as he remembered their conversation on the bus. He also admired her spirit and bravery but who wouldn't right? As for her looks, her cerulean eyes were an obvious asset. The rest of her body wasn't bad either as the thought of her bikini bod entered his mind causing him to blush furiously. By the end of his shower he hadn't really made any clear conclusions other than she was definitely attractive. Whether he was willing to do something about it was something else, besides did he really want to jeopardize one of his only friendships? Unless she liked him as well? The memories of them staring deeply into each eyes earlier in the day crept into his mind.

Gohan began drying himself off from his shower when he heard a surprised scream coming from the bedroom. Videl must have come back from the spa while he was in the shower except where he must have been too distracted to sense her life force. Before he could even put his clothes on properly he rushed out in nothing but a towel to see if Videl was in trouble. "Videl what's wrong" he called as he entered the room expecting to see Videl getting attacked or something but instead he saw himself? It was the Great Saiyaman except his clothes were way too big, he was shorter, had pigtails coming down from the helmet and he was a she!

Upon seeing him, Videl reflexively pressed the red button again, returning her to her normal clothes. Gohan looked at her with a scared look on his face while cursing himself internally, _Kami Gohan, how could you leave your watch on the table like that?_ He looked on as he saw Videl's brief look of confusion change to triumphant as her mouth curled into a smile. She opened her mouth and was about to formulate a response before her face started turning beet red. Gohan normally would have asked what the problem was but he wasn't exactly looking forward to what she had to say. Finally she managed to sputter out "Gohan why don't you put on some clothes on first?" Gohan looked down realizing he was nothing but a towel, he blushed slightly before going back to the bathroom to put on his clothes. A minute later he returned but now that Videl was no longer distracted by his bare torso, she wasn't going to let him off the hook.

"So what do you have to say for yourself Gohan, or should I say, Great Saiyaman! Don't make this harder than it has to be, it would be a miracle for you to snake out of this one." Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan couldn't help but agree with her, the evidence was pretty convincing and he wasn't exactly a good liar. He sighed deeply realizing that he was trapped and the jig was up.

"Ok you caught me, I am the Great Saiyaman, I created the identity so I could keep my family's privacy, I hope you can respect that" Gohan finally answered.

"I knew you were hiding something, I never really expected it to be this though. And sure I can keep a secret as long as you answer a few more of my questions" Videl countered.

"Ok I'll tell you want I can" Gohan replied nervously.

"Can you actually fly? Is it a trick? Can you teach me?" she said excitedly.

"Ya it isn't smoke and mirrors or some other trick like your dad may claim and sure I'll be glad to teach you." Gohan chuckled in reply.

"Oh and I gotta ask, do you actually like your costume and dance moves, not to mention those cheesy speeches" Videl half said, half giggled.

"Hey I put a lot of thought into my persona" Gohan whined.

Suddenly, Videl's mood got a bit more serious as she seemed to steel herself for the next question.

"Are you, the Gold Fighter?" she asked hesitantly.

"What makes you say that?" Gohan asked, trying his best to hide his nerves.

"Well one, the gold fighter goes to our school and you're the only one from our school that can fly. Two, the Great Saiyaman only appeared after the Gold Fighter disappeared. And three, when you escaped from me the other day, there was a sudden and obvious golden aura that surrounded you." Videl listed off compellingly.

 _Kami, she's pretty smart too, quick Gohan think of an explanation!_

Videl interrupted his thoughts as she said "It would be terribly unfortunate if your secret accidentally got out."

 _Great, now I'm getting blackmailed, I guess it wouldn't hurt as long as I hold onto the rest of my secrets for now._

Gohan heaved another sigh and nodded in confirmation.

"Were you the boy at the Cell Games?"

Gohan nodded again.

"Eek, you're alive after all!" Videl shouted and hugged Gohan.

"Huh, alive what do you mean by that?" Gohan asked completely confused.

Videl let go of Gohan and said "When my father came home I asked him if he knew anything about you but he said that Cell killed you."

"Huh, why me?" Gohan asked

"Because you were about my age and I wanted to know why an eleven year old boy was fighting Cell." she explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you hugged me just now." Gohan said really confused.

"It is because I cared about other people's lives back then, and you were so brave when you fought Cell that I didn't want you to get hurt, but when my father told me that you were dead it made very upset to think that a boy my age was killed by a monster." Videl said while on the brink of crying.

"Tell me, now that you know I am alive, why did your dad say I was dead?" Gohan asked.

"He was probably being the stereotypical over protective father and thought I wanted to go find you and date you. Anyways, I'm glad that you let me in on your secrets even though I had to blackmail you a bit." Videl answered.

"Can't say that I'm thrilled but maybe this won't be such a bad thing. I think it's kind of cool that one of my school friends knows some of the real me. Also you won't be hounding me or Saiyaman anymore. Speaking of which, will you not get mad at me helping you from now on?"Gohan asked.

"Sorry I was only giving you a hard time but I didn't trust you, you had too many secrets as either you or Saiyaman. Usually I Iike to work alone but I think I can make an exception for you, you're actually a pretty good partner." Videl replied with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N

Thank you everyone for the views, reviews, favourites or follows it really means a lot since this is my first fanfiction

Chapter 5 should be out in a week or so, depends on how I feel.

 **Chapter 4**

Half an hour later, the two teens were sitting underneath a tree in the Briefs indoor garden eating supper with Erasa and Sharpner. Supper had started off with a bang once again as the class looked on in awe at the antics of Vegeta, Trunks and Goten. Some had managed to get past the irregular sight while others were still quite disgusted. Despite his stomach's protest, Gohan managed to limit his food consumption to a meager large-sized all-dressed pizza and two burgers. Videl and Sharpner were eating similar food but to a much smaller scale, while Erasa treated herself to a Caesar salad. At this point she was rambling on about the extra calories that it had compared to one with olive oil and balsamic vinaigre and the benefits of olive oil to the health. _She may not have the greatest grades but when it comes to nutrition or anything beauty related she sure knows her stuff_ Gohan thought.

Once the gang had finished their food they made their way to the arcade to unwind. It was a gamer's paradise for casual or more hardcore gamers. No arcade was complete without the traditional games such as Pac-man or Asteroid. There were also many other arcade machines along with air-hockey and foosball tables. The thing that made this arcade a bit different however was the inclusion of the Ps9001, the newest console on the market. There were currently a large group of guys having a Dragonfoot Xenoverse tournament. The girls weren't particularly interested in joining the tournament so the quartet started themselves off in a 4-person racing game. Sharpner got off to a pretty good start and soon got cocky showing off his drifting skills. Videl managed to keep pace only to spin-off the road along with Sharpner when he over-drifted. Gohan somehow managed to win despite the fact that his driving skills weren't much better than his father only beating Erasa as she wasn't used to driving manual.

They then got dragged by Erasa to play DDR. This was her time to shine, her time at countless parties was going to pay off. She dazzled her friends and a small crowd of surrounding students with her graceful spins and slightly provocative shake of her hips. Sharpner wasn't too shabby either as he too was a bit of a party animal. Unfortunately Gohan and Videl were another story, despite their superior athletic abilities they didn't have any sense of rhythm and they ended up tying for last.

After playing foosball and air-hockey both of which Gohan won, Videl was beginning to get frustrated. _Kami I know I don't play video games often but this is ridiculous, a Satan never loses!_ Gohan beginning to sense her frustration tactically let her win the shooting game but only by a slight margin as to not arouse suspicion. He sure as hell wasn't going to be stuck in close quarters with an angry Videl for 9 hours! His charity wasn't a second too soon as an announcement rang over the intercom "All Orange Star High students must report to their rooms, lights out in thirty minutes." Immediately after the announcement was made, just about everyone moaned that they all had to go to bed.

"Well we had better get back to the room so we can change into some more comfortable clothes for bed." Gohan said.

Videl nodded and they made their way back to their room. Once they go back into the room Videl grabbed her clothes and went to go change in the bathroom, while Gohan changed in the bedroom at the same time. When she came out she was wearing a simple sky blue nightgown that came down to her knees and hugged all of the right places showing off her curves. Gohan was wearing a red t-shirt and dark grey sweatpants. There was a moment of silence in the room when all of a sudden a loud crack of thunder broke it and the sound of the lights flickering.

"Wow, this is some storm." Gohan said while going to take a look out the window. The next thing he knew was seeing a bright flash of lightening and then the lights in the room went out.

"The lights are out, I guess this storm is the reason why." Videl said hardly able see two feet in front of her.

"That is weird, I have never known Capsule Corp. to fall victim to power outage." Gohan said.

"Gohan I can't see a thing." Videl said stumbling about.

"Perhaps I can do something about that." Gohan said, he then transformed and the room was lit up again.

"Wow Gohan, you're a natural flashlight." Videl joked.

"I know, aren't I convenient to have around in situations like this?" Gohan said.

"Yeah that's for sure." Videl replied.

"Huh, Bulma is coming down the hall." Gohan said turning his head towards the door.

"How do you know that?" Videl asked

"I can sense her life force, and it is getting closer." Gohan explained

"Really that's pretty cool, so even if you were hundreds of miles away from me, you would still know where I am." Videl asked.

"Basically yeah, now hang on I'm going to ask Bulma what is going on." Gohan said

Gohan made his way to the door and waited for Bulma to be right in front of it before opening the door, "Bulma wait up." Gohan said and she stopped.

"Gohan, what's up and do you know that you transformed in front of her?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I know. It's a long story but she basically figured out that I fought Cell.

"I see, so basically one more has been added to our little group." Bulma said.

"I guess you could say that" Gohan said, "But enough about that, how come there is no power? I have never known you of all people to fall victim to a black out."

"One stray lightning bolt struck our backup generator. So we are out of power until I can get the generator fixed or the city can get the power up and running." Bulma explained.

"I see, do you need any help?" Gohan offered.

"Gohan, do you know who you are talking to? I'll be alright. Now why don't you two just go to bed, it's not like there is much else you can do." Bulma said.

"Alright if you're sure you don't need any help." Gohan said as he closed the door.

The two teens headed to their respective beds deciding to go to bed as Bulma suggested. After a while Videl spoke "Thanks for letting me win."

Gohan was confused for a moment before remembering the shooting game at the arcade. "What are you talking about?" he asked trying to play dumb. He wasn't a good liar by any means but hopefully she wouldn't be able to tell since she couldn't make out his poor poker face in the room's darkness.

"You sure missed a bunch of shots there at the end." Videl continued.

Gulp, maybe I wasn't as careful as I thought. "Ok I might have missed a few shots on purpose but you really seemed like you wanted to win and I honestly didn't care." Gohan admitted.

"That's nice of you but in the future, we're going to play again and I'm going to win for real" Videl declared.

"I look forward to it." Gohan smiled. On that note the two teens drifted off to sleep.

Despite the field trip eating up half their weekend, the 2 hour ride back to OSH was comparatively downcast. Sleeping over at Capsule Corp could be a once in a lifetime event, unless you were intelligent enough to work there in the future. To make matters worse, the teachers hadn't exactly given them any slack in the homework department despite the field trip, in fact the teachers assigned a 5 page essay on Capsule Corp due on Monday as they got on the bus. The assignment elicited a collective groan from the students, minus Gohan of course. He was often at Capsule Corp visiting the Briefs and sometimes he even helped Bulma in her lab, to top it all off he was already the best student at school. His friends looked at him enviously as the news of their homework didn't faze him at all. Gohan and Videl began the trip back with some small chat but after a while they settled into a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. About halfway through the trip Videl fell asleep, the constant thunder throughout the night had made it a bit hard to sleep. She soon ended up leaning her head onto Gohan's shoulder which of course he didn't mind one bit. The bus came to a stop in the school parking lot at 1 o'clock, causing Videl to wake up.

"Sleep well?" Gohan asked.

Realizing she had her head rested on Gohan, Videl quickly turned her head to hide her the tint of red on her cheeks. "Uhh ya thanks…sorry for leaning on your shoulder." Videl replied.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said.

Videl didn't have to look at Gohan to tell that he really didn't care or that he probably had a gentle smile on his lips. He probably didn't think anything of it.

The four friends made their way out of the bus. Sharpner offered Videl a lift in his car but she declined opting to take her jet copter instead. They said their goodbyes as Sharpner made his way to his car, with Erasa close behind. Videl threw out a capsule and her jet copter appeared with a pop.

"I'm guessing you don't need a lift Gohan." Videl said cheekily as she hopped into her vehicle.

"I guess not" Gohan replied with a chuckle.

"See you Monday" Videl said with a smile.

"See you then." Gohan smiled back.

As Videl started taking off she saw Gohan running off behind the school. Surely enough, The Great Saiyaman had appeared in the air moments later flying away from the city.

Videl arrived home to be greeted by her butler Alfred, her father was nowhere to be seen, he was probably at his Gym training or rather boasting about how strong he was. Videl made herself to her room with a groan _Too bad this homework won't do itself_ she thought.

For the rest of the afternoon she worked on her essay, somehow managing to avoid procrastinating and getting 4 pages done. She was even impressed with herself, she was by no means a bad student but she definitely wasn't on Gohan's level either. _It's probably because the material is interesting_ she thought to herself as she took a break at 7:30 to eat supper. She was glad to be back at home eating her chef's food, in her own dining room despite her father's portraits plastered across the walls. Bulma's droid-made food was satisfying but it was simple. Tonight she was savoring some farfalle with some Italian sausage, mushrooms and peppers the perfect food to fuel her after supper workout. She could do without her father's company though, he had arrived home from his gym 30 minutes before, not a drop of sweat on him. He had greeted her with his typical "How's my Sweet Pea?" He had asked her all about her field trip to Capsule Corp. Videl told the truth for the most part, there wasn't any chance in HFIL that she was going to tell him that she shared a room with a boy though. Around 9 o'clock after lazing around on her sofa channel surfing while she digested she made her way to her spacious home gym in the basement. It was equipped with its own ring and enough equipment to make most gyms envious. Videl had always preferred working out at home away from the guys leering at her at her father's gym. She started off with a 15 minute jog to get warmed up after which she made her way to the punching bag. She had just started when to her surprise Alfred walked in.

"Miss Videl, your friend Erasa has come to visit you." Alfred announced.

"Okay, bring her in." Videl said.

Erasa entered the room 30 seconds later as bubbly as she ever was. "Hey Vee, how's it going?" Erasa said brightly.

"Not much Rase, just working out. What brings you here? Why didn't you text me?" Videl inquired.

"Since when does your best friend have to text you before coming over" Erasa said innocently.

"That's not what I meant, we both know you're up to something." Videl said while beginning to strike the punching bag again.

"Ahh why do you always gotta be like that Vee?" Erasa whined. Videl shot a short medium intensity glare and Erasa decided to cut to the chase.

"So Vee, tell me all about how it felt to share a room with such a cutie yesterday? And what's going on between you and Gohan anyways?" Erasa asked knowingly.

Videl's punching rhythm was temporarily thrown off by Erasa's comments, something not lost by the blonde's perceptive eye.

"It was fine and nothing is going on between us." Videl answered.

"Just fine? And come on Videl, before the field trip you were always going on about how he's hiding something and now you two are all buddy buddy…oh my Kami did you finally figure it out?" Erasa asked with a tinge of curiosity.

Videl bit her lip nervously. "I just figured that since we were sharing a room that I would cut him some slack, better than having a hostile environment."

"Uhhuh" Erasa responded not believing a word Videl said. "Well it doesn't matter anyways, unlike you I'm not interested in his secrets, what I am interested in is that incident at the hot tub."

"You saw that?" Videl let out, her surprise causing her to forget to deny Erasa's claim.

"Ya looks like you two may have even been thinking of leaning in for a second" Erasa remarked a smirk starting to appear on her face.

"Y—you must have been imagining it" Videl stammered.

"You actually like a boy for once and you're a bit scared, it's normal. I'm your best friend Videl, we're supposed to tell each other our secrets." Erasa said.

Videl was definitely feeling a bit guilty, she had known Erasa since they were kids, she had always been there for her, it wouldn't kill her to be vulnerable for once. "Ok fine fine, I'll admit it." Videl said interrupting Erasa's list of other times where she had acted differently around Gohan. Videl abruptly paused her punching turning her back to Erasa to hide her blush. _Kami did I actually say that, I actually like Gohan?!_

"you didn't look at him while we were at-. WAIT WHAT. I can't believe you actually said that." Erasa replied shocked.

"Believe me, I can't believe it either." Videl said in return.

"Oh my Kami, my little Videl is all grown up, she actually likes a boy." Erasa squealed as she enveloped Videl in a hug, even managing to lift her off the floor.

"ERASA calm down or I won't say another word." Videl said with some of her usual toughness, finally managing to gain some control over the situation.

Erasa quickly released her smothering grip on Videl and backed up a couple paces, allowing Videl's circulation to return to normal. _Geez Erasa may not be a trained fighter but with that grip maybe she could learn some Jiu Jitsu._

Videl's stopped her musings as Erasa's hand shot up into the air. "Yes Erasa?"

"So when did you figure out that you liked Gohan?" Erasa asked expectantly.

"It really just hit me now. If I had to guess it must have been when I stared into his eyes in the hot tub but I didn't want to admit it to myself." Videl said trying to contain her embarrassment.

"Oh that's soo cute, so when are going to tell him?" Erasa asked excitedly.

"Never" Videl replied.

"WHAT?" Erasa yelled.

"I'm not sure if he even likes me…besides I'm not even sure I want a boyfriend…it's just a crush, it'll go away." Videl said unconvincingly.

"Stop making excuses Videl, just go for it I'm sure he likes you." Erasa said slightly exasperated.

"I made my decision Erasa." Videl said returning to the punching bag to resume her workout.

Erasa sighed inwardly. _Why do you have to be so stubborn Videl?_

Erasa dropped the subject much to Videl's relief. Instead the blonde started going on about how she had decided to put the assignment aside until the next day so she could go shopping in the afternoon. Videl had been all to content to listen as her friend rambled on about the cute shoes she had bought. Videl much preferred letting Erasa do the talking especially while she trained.

By eleven o'clock the two friends said their goodbyes as Erasa had decided it was time to go home. Videl took a hot shower which soothed her aching muscles. Afterwards she changed into her nightgown and hit the hay, not a minute later she was out like a light exhausted from her workout.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Thanks for all the favs and hello to my new followers. These categories at least doubled since I put out chapter 4 3

Reviews are always appreciated.

Next chapter should be in 6-8 days.

 **Chapter 5**

Sunday had passed uneventfully as Videl finished off her assignment and then proceeded to resume her training. When Videl had woke up on Monday, she actually felt a bit excited to see Gohan before reminding herself she didn't want a boyfriend? After brushing her teeth and putting on her typical get-up, Videl grabbed a bagel and hopped into her jetcopter. As Videl was flying over the city in her jet copter to get to school she mused about how quiet the weekend had been. Surprisingly she hadn't gotten any calls from the police since Thursday. It was a small miracle, she hadn't remembered the last time that she had a whole weekend to relax. It wasn't that she disliked helping, she loved the challenge and the thrill but more importantly she felt a strong calling to make a difference. It was just that even she could use a break every so often, not that she would ever admit it. Just then her watch began to beep. _Speak of the videl, err I mean devil, geez I need my morning coffee._ "What's the problem Chief?

"Videl! There's a hold-up at City Hall right now and they've got hostages!"

"Don't worry, I'll be right there Chief!" Videl replied.

With her jet copter's speed, Videl had made it to City Hall in only 2 minutes. The police had managed to set up a perimeter which didn't say much considering that the building was fenced off and had a small courtyard in front of it. After getting additional intel at the scene, Videl found out that there were 5 members of the Yellow Shark Gang and 20 hostages inside the building. They had asked for a ransom of 30 million zeni to be delivered by 8:00 or they would kill a hostage for every minute late. Videl looked at her watch, _Crap, I've only got 6 minutes left._ Videl had to act quickly but she couldn't risk going through the front doors, it would be too dangerous. Videl quickly snuck along the side of the building looking for an alternative entrance. Luckily enough there was closed window that was unlocked. She quickly hopped through and found herself in an empty office area with papers scattered all over the floor. _Must have been when the criminals burst in._ Hearing a pair of voices from outside of the room she crawled slowly to the door. Videl peered through the open doorway into the main hall trying to size up the situation before she made her move. The thugs had cut the power, but Videl could still make them out thanks to the sunshine from the dome-shaped skylight. _Good thing I decided to go through the side door_. There were 4 men armed with assault rifles and they were pointing towards the front door. _Where's the fifth one?_ Just then a door across the main hall burst open and a young man in his early thirties was thrown to the floor. The hostage quickly scrambled up but the fifth thug quickly poked the barrel of the gun into his back.

"In 4 minutes time, if we don't get the money, you'll be lucky number one on our kill list. Beg for mercy and we might let you live."

The young man defiantly remained silent, he wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction.

"Seems like you have a death wish, you won't have to wait long."

Videl gritted her teeth in anger, she wasn't going to let them get away with this, it was time to act. Identifying the columns in the room as potential cover, she sprang into action after picking out her first target, the man furthest from the front door. She quickly elbowed him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious before diving behind a pillar. The other thugs in the room quickly turned around to find the collapsed body of their fallen comrade.

"Ah Miss Satan has decided to show up, go find her!" the man who had brought out the hostage barked loudly.

The men started sweeping through the hall trying to find their enemy's location. As one of them got close to Videl's column, she popped out and disarmed him quickly. This drew the attention of the other criminals but they couldn't get a clear shot with the pair engaging in hand to hand combat. With her years of practicing martial arts, she made quick work of him as she blocked his strike and landed a hard knee to the man's stomach knocking the wind out of him causing him to collapse onto her. She quickly turned him around and pulled his arm behind his back. This stunned the 2 criminals as Videl now had a human shield. She used this to her advantage as she forced the man forward before launching him at one his accomplices. He managed to dodge but while he awkwardly shuffled sideways he could no longer point his gun at Videl. That split instance was enough for Videl as she quickly knocked him out with 2 hard punches to his face before quickly rolling behind another pillar, just barely managing to dodge the bullets that rained at her.

The presumed leader spoke up once more "I got to admit, you do live up to your lofty reputation Miss Satan but your tricks won't work on us anymore if we don't chase after you. Now we can just wait for you to come for us. Time IS on our side, you only have 2 minutes left afterall.

Videl had to hand it to him he was right if she didn't think of something quick. A loud crash overhead interrupted her planning as glass from the skylight fell to the ground. Videl peeked around the corner to see Saiyaman standing before the remaining gangsters. Boy this was one of the few times she was actually thrilled to have Saiyaman or as she had found out during the trip, Gohan here to help her.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the leader asked confused at the bizarre caped man in front of him.

 _Bad question_ Videl thought.

"I am Guardian of the City. The one and only…The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan replied while dancing like buffoon.

Videl couldn't help but giggle as she looked at her friend. Gohan shot a quick smile at Videl. Videl smiled back trying to calm the butterflies that she suddenly felt in her stomach. Videl had already managed to convince Gohan that his poses were ridiculous but he had decided to continue them as a joke anyways. It certainly worked as the gangsters were dumbfounded by the sight before them.

"Let everyone go and then nobody has to get hurt" Gohan declared.

"What's a trash-can wearing fool gonna do about it?" the leader asked clearly doubting that this guy could do anything.

In the blink of an eye Gohan phased in-front of both of them and bended the barrels of their guns. Before they could even fully process what he had done he gave them both a "light" chop to the back of the neck knocking them out. The man that Videl had kneed in the ribs had almost gotten back up to his feet but after Gohan's display of power he quickly surrendered.

"Thank you Saiyaman and you to Miss Satan" the young man said gratefully now that he was freed.

"Your welcome" the two said in unison.

"Let me show bring you to the other hostages so we can untie them."

"Lead the way" Videl replied.

10 minutes later all the hostages were freed and walking to the front door with Videl and Gohan at the back of the pack.

"Thanks for the help Great Saiyaman" Videl said.

"No problem Miss Videl" Gohan replied in his exaggerated superhero voice.

The joking undertone of the conversation wasn't lost to either of the teens as they held in their chuckles. As they made it to the front door Videl added her voice a mere whisper "See you in class." Just before she was swarmed by reporters.

Videl sat under a tree in a secluded area behind the school waiting for her friends to arrive for lunch. For Videl it was the perfect place to eat lunch quietly with her friends from time to time as other students seldom came here. Her life was always very fast-paced and public, it was nice to get away from it occasionally. They had just had an options period where they had some sort of arts class. Videl had elected to take drawing while her friends had opted for theatre. Videl had always enjoyed drawing but she hadn't done it as much in recent years as she often spent her free time training. She glanced back to the door to see Gohan waving to her as he made his way to her. Videl waved back automatically before feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Hey Videl" Gohan greeted as he sat down next to her leaning on the tree trunk.

"Hey Gohan" Videl replied a bit too cheerily. _That's weird why am I so cheery._ "Have you seen Erasa and Sharpner" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Oh ya Erasa dragged Sharpner off somewhere, she said they were going to be late and that we should just start eating." Gohan answered

"Ok well I was pretty hungry anyway." Videl said.

The two teens took out their lunches and started to eat. Videl was still perplexed though, what could Erasa and Sharpner be doing…it was at this moment that it hit her. Erasa was probably trying to get her to be alone with Gohan. _Blast that girl, I'm going to get her for this!_ Now that she thought about it, this was actually the first time she had been alone with Gohan since Saturday morning. She was suddenly very aware of the heat emanating from Gohan's body next to her and the pace of his breathing. Her mouth suddenly started to dry and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. _What's wrong with me? Come on Videl keep it together. I should have never admitted my feelings to Erasa now I'm too self-conscious to even eat._ Resigned to the fact that she wouldn't be able to eat, she put her half-eaten sandwich back in her lunchbag.

Gohan and his acute food awareness took notice immediately "Hey Videl, what's wrong, didn't you say that you were hungry?"

"Oh I actually have a stomach ache right now." Videl answered while avoiding eye contact.

"That's too bad" Gohan replied accepting her response.

A couple minutes later Gohan finished the small lunch that his mom had packed for him since he was at school. If he had been at home he could have finished it in less than a minute but here he paced himself to make himself look normal. Gohan decided to break the silence by asking Videl about her drawing class. A "It was fine" was all he managed to get out of her. He started to feel that something was off, Videl wasn't always the most talkative person but she seemed to have not even looked at him since he got here. After a few more questions he definitely noticed a pattern as she seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"I just noticed, you are acting a little different. What's bugging you?" Gohan finally asked.

"Nothing is bothering me, what makes you say that?" Videl said. _Oh man am I lying right now._

"Then how come you won't look at me when I talk to you?" Gohan asked.

Oh crap, he is on to me. What do I say? "I have no idea what you mean Gohan." she lied again trying to hide her feelings as best she could.

"Videl you weren't so shy when Erasa was with us during break earlier, what's wrong? This isn't like you." Gohan said starting to get concerned.

"I'm not shy, like I said I don't know what you are talking about!" Videl said trying to make it look like that Gohan was starting to piss her off.

"If that's true then look me in the eye and say that." Gohan said.

Videl was always up for a challenge so she turned to look at him in the eye and was about to say it but then became lost in his onyx eyes. Videl wasn't the only one, Gohan became lost in her eyes as well. It was as if they were both staring into each other's soul. They just sat there for nearly a minute without and without even noticing it their faces were beginning to get closer and closer to each other until they were so close that they were literally breathing the same air. Nothing was going to interrupt them this time. Videl could no longer fight her heart and she moved in the last few centimeters and their lips finally touched. They continued to kiss and every second the kiss lasted they deepened it more and more. They kept going until they needed to come up for air.

"Wow, that was…" Gohan started.

"Amazing" Videl finished.

The two then shared another intense and passionate kiss, but this one wasn't as long as their first one. This one was more or less to confirm their feelings for the other, as well as to let the other one know how they felt. It was simply a way for them to read the others mind.

"So I guess we both have pretty strong feelings for one another." Gohan said not even able to understand what just happened after all he still had butterflies in his stomach.

"I guess so." Videl said having an equal amount of butterflies in her stomach but she was at the same time relieved…the first boy she has ever been head over heels for feels the same way about her. At this point she felt like the happiest girl in the world. Her fears had been for nought.

"You know this kinda feels like a dream." Gohan said breaking Videl from her daze.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Videl said as she rested her head up against Gohan's chest. She felt safe and warm due to the incredible amount of heat coming off of Gohan's body.

"Sorry I didn't mean to steal them from you when we kissed." Gohan said rest his chin on top of her head.

Videl laughed, "I have never heard anyone use that line before, I like it." she said.

"Heh, I just thought of it." Gohan said.

For the rest of their lunch hour, the new couple enjoyed each other's company. The nervousness that consumed Videl before had disappeared and conversation was flowing smoothly between them once more as they talked about their weekend and what had happened earlier during the day. Before the bell rang Videl suggested that they keep their relationship secret for a little bit saying that she didn't want the publicity and that her father might find out if they were too public. Gohan couldn't help but agree he didn't exactly want to draw too much attention, nor did he want to deal with Mr. Satan just yet. Videl had filled him on Mr. Satan's rules on dating. He obviously wasn't afraid of losing to Mr. Satan in a fight but he didn't want to get yelled at just yet. Videl seemed to be less sure that Gohan could win, she knew he was tough since he had fought Cell but she didn't know for sure that her boyfriend had actually been the one to destroy the monster.

When they arrived outside their next class Erasa greeted them expectantly. "Sorry Sharpner and I couldn't come for lunch we had some homework to do."

"No we didn't, you made-" Sharpner began to say but was quickly nudged by Erasa.

Videl shot a quick wink at her boyfriend before answering. "It was fine, really nice weather, too bad you couldn't come. Videl had told Gohan all about Erasa's ploys. It ended up being all for the best but Videl wasn't about to let her friend get the satisfaction that easily.

"Anything special happen?" Erasa asked expectantly, she really thought her plan would work.

Videl looked at the blond all too innocently as she replied sweetly "No, is there something you were expecting?"

"Uh no nothing" Erasa managed to get out, slightly disappointed.

The rest of the day passed without incident as the teens made it through the last two classes of the day. After the final bell, Gohan and Videl made their way to the roof to kiss each other goodbye, something they would have never imagined as they woke up that morning. As Gohan flew home he couldn't remember ever being so happy. He flew through the air with the joy of a child as he abandoned his usual straightforward flight. He did all types of turns, spins, loops, and free falls before rising to high into the air and flying with his back to the ground. With his great mood and altitude, he was literally on cloud nine as he looked at the clouds beside him. He couldn't help but see Videl's face in each in every one of them.

The sound of his mom humming while she chopped up some vegetables greeted him as he got home. "Hi mom" he answered cheerily.

"Hi Gohan, you're in a good mood I see. What's got you so happy today?" Chichi said smiling as she turned to face her son.

Gohan hesitated for a moment unsure how to answer, before he could answer his mom spoke again.

"Gohan" she said warningly. "You wouldn't be thinking of lying to your own mother now, would you? You wouldn't happen to be interested in a girl?" Chichi guessed trying to gauge her son's reactions.

A red tint quickly appeared on Gohan's cheeks as he began stammering. "How, how did you know?"

"YAY I get to have grandbabies! You know it's never too early to settle down Gohan." Chichi said enthusiastically.

Gohan fell down backwards anime style as he heard it. It wasn't exactly the direction he thought his mom would go in but he would take it. Standing up recovered from his shock he thanked his mother for letting him date.

"Your welcome dear. So who is my future daughter-in law?" Chichi asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Videl Satan" Gohan answered with an unnaturally squeaky voice.

"The daughter of that old fool?! That's ironic to say the very least. Does she know that you beat Cell or any of your other secrets?"

"She knows that I FOUGHT cell and that I'm Saiyaman but not the rest." Gohan said.

"Well you better tell her soon Gohan, it's not good to have secrets in a relationship." Chichi said as she turned back to continue cooking.

Gohan agreed before walking into his room and smothering his face in his pillow as he groaned. He knew it was too good to be true. How was he supposed to tell her that her life was a lie and that he was actually the one to beat Cell, not to mention that he was also half-alien…He didn't want to tell her right now since they had just started dating but he knew if he told her later she could feel betrayed. He certainly was stuck between a rock and a hard place.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I said I would have a chapter out I think by yesterday but looks like I'll have to settle with being a day late

The next chapter will come out hopefully within a week however no promises. It's kind of already done but I'm not certain if I wrote it well enough so there's a chance I might have to fix it depending on how I feel later and how my beta'er Kurama feels.

As usual feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Probably should have put this before but italics=thoughts but if you've made it this far you probably knew that already.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

 **Chapter 6**

School seemed to be even more torturous than usual as Gohan and Videl yearned to spend time together but couldn't as they had decided to stay under the radar for a bit. However, that didn't stop the new couple from having one of the most enjoyable weeks of their lives. The lack of crime over the weekend was over and it seemed like the criminals had returned with a vengeance. Oddly enough, the seemingly constant beep of Videl's watch would provide a silver lining as she actually got to be with Gohan or rather Saiyaman. With every call she would smile knowingly at Gohan before she ran out of the class. Surely enough Gohan would join her shortly afterwards as they went to deliver justice. Gohan had ran out of class so many times that week that the teachers had just come to accept it, they could hardly complain, he was getting 100% in every class.

Finally one Thursday afternoon they had actually found some time to spend together as a couple. They had been called to catch a fleeing criminal during last period and they had finished earlier than expected. With 20 minutes left in class however, they decided to call it a day as neither felt like going back to class. Videl lead Gohan to her favorite ice cream parlor in what would turn out to be their first date. After Videl received her strawberry cone and Gohan his triple chocolate sundae they sat outside on the terrace enjoying the pleasant weather. Gohan was relieved to finally be out of his suit but with him finally alone with Videl the thought of his secrets weighed on his mind. He had tried his best to push them to the back of his mind, it wasn't like he had the chance to speak to Videl alone this week anyways but now was a different story. After finishing his sundae he steeled he nerves, _I guess this is as good a time as ever._

"Hey Videl?" Gohan said.

"What's up Gohan?" Videl said while turning to face Gohan, her blue eyes looking at him expectantly.

As was the trend over the past few days, Gohan was once again entranced by his girlfriend's eyes. _Blast her beautiful eyes always distracting me_. That moment of indecision cost him, he could no longer go through with it, not right now at least.

"Um…so do you want to learn how to fly tomorrow after school?" Gohan half-improvised. He was planning on asking her anyways.

Videl's eyes lit up at Gohan's proposal. "I'd love to. Where are you going to teach me?" she asked excitedly.

"My house would be good, there is tons of open space and there won't be any distractions other than maybe my brother. You can also have supper with us, my mom is a great cook."

"Sounds like a plan" Videl said with a smile. On the inside she had a rush of different sentiments however. Of course she was ecstatic about learning how to fly and spending some time with her boyfriend but she was also a bit nervous about meeting Gohan's mother.

The rest of their date went on normally as the two teens chatted and enjoyed each other's company for another hour before Gohan had to walk Videl home. The two teens walked hand in hand as they winded their way through Satan City, their surroundings hardly registering to them as the presence of their significant other drew their attention. 15 minutes later they turned into a residential street full of gated mansions before stopping in front of the biggest one on the street. The building was made of large ivory bricks with a brown tiled roof. The large double oak front door was centered in between two pillars on either side. It wasn't the most modern design as the architect had opted for ivory bricks rather than using more glass but it worked for the Satans as it gave them more privacy.

"So I guess this is me." Videl said as they as they stopped to face each other, now both of their hands holding on to the ones of their significant others.

"I had a great time Videl" Gohan said.

"Me too" Videl replied.

After reluctantly saying their goodbyes, they leaned in to share a short but passionate kiss before Gohan took off.

Videl fidgeted in her seat, it was almost the end of the day and she couldn't wait to learn how to fly at Gohan's house. She was certainly excited about learning how to fly but a sense of nervousness also contributed to her restlessness. After all she would be going to her boyfriend's house for the first time and meeting his mother who she had heard could be quite strict. She had long since stopped trying to listen to her professor's lecture on English grammar. In fact, judging by the vacant stares of her classmates, many were already thinking of their Friday night plans as well. Videl looked down at her watch. _2:57? That has gotta be the longest 57 minutes of my life_ she thought. Videl resorted to staring out the window, _Looks like the weather is nice, probably good conditions to learn how to fly, although the 439 area is pretty far, hard to tell what the weather is going to be like there._

Ring. The bell interrupted her thoughts. _Finally._ Videl hastily packed her bag but before she could leave the room Erasa stopped her.

"Hey Videl, want to come hang-out at my house after school? Have a little girl's night for just the two of us?" she said with a cheery wink.

"I actually got plans Erasa." Videl said hurriedly.

"Training on a Friday Videl? Seriously? Erasa whined.

"No it's not that." Videl replied evasively.

Erasa looked on with an expectant expression.

Videl bit her lip she wasn't going to get left off the hook easily and she really wanted to get going. Finally deciding that she had made Erasa wait long enough, she told her. "I'm…I'm going to Gohan's house."

For the second time in a week's time, a high-pitched squeal was emitted from Erasa's mouth as she hugged her bestie.

Sharpner having overhead the whole conversation was in complete shock, his jaw-dropping comically at the news. _How could the puny little mountain boy get a girl like Videl?!_ he thought.

"If my father calls I'm at your house, kay thanks bye" Videl said quickly as she detached herself from her friend and jogged through the halls trying to jostle through the after-school rush to the front door. She was supposed to meet Gohan on the roof after school. After running up the steps two at a time she made it to the roof to find Gohan already there. _Pfft figures, he is the Great Saiyaman._

"Hey Videl, what took you so long" Gohan asked with his typical Son grin.

"Hardy har har, unlike you I can't travel faster than the human eye and I bet you weren't stopped by Erasa either."Videl replied with a glare.

"Hey take it easy, I was just kidding" Gohan said avoiding her gaze.

"I can't stay mad at you." Videl relented as she dropped her faux tough girl act to peck Gohan on the cheek, eliciting a blush on his face.

"I told Erasa by the way, it was the only way for me to escape her, from the look on Sharpner's face he overheard too. At least I can tell my dad I'm at Erasa's and she can cover for me now." Videl said.

"Well it was going to happen sooner or later, let's just hope your dad doesn't figure it out before we tell him" Gohan replied.

"It should be fine, I don't think they'll tell anyone. Anyways, so how are we going to get there, my Jet Copter can take us there in 2 hours." Videl added.

"Don't worry let me handle it." Gohan grinned.

In one swift motion he pressed the button on his watch, picked Videl up bridal style, and took off quickly into the sky. Videl realizing her precarious position as she looked down at the school shrinking in the distance burrowed her face into Gohan's chest, partly to avoid looking down at the distant ground, partly to shield herself from the powerful winds and partly to hide the redness that consumed her cheeks. She didn't think her face could get any redder. She was still new to this closeness but she soon relaxed as she felt safe in Gohan's strong arms. Gohan wasn't fairing much better, he had acted confident when he first picked Videl up but after feeling her toned yet feminine body in his arms his face blushed deeply as well. _Good thing that Videl is busy protecting herself from the wind and can't see me_ he thought.

After 30 minutes and a flight that didn't seem long enough in Videl's opinion, Gohan began to descend. Videl peered down at to see a small dome-shaped building which she could only guess was Gohan's house. From her high vantage point she could see that it was the only building for miles as to the North and the East there were mostly fields with a only few houses on the horizon. To the west of the house, there was a lake which was sparsely adorned with a few trees around it. In the distance she could make out a forest and a small mountain to the south. After another 10 seconds Gohan landed and gently but reluctantly allowed Videl to get on solid ground. After changing back into his regular clothes, Gohan broke the silence.

"Here we are, are you ready to go inside?" Gohan asked.

Videl nodded but as Gohan grabbed her hand and started walking forward, she found herself rooted to the spot. Gohan quickly noticing, turned around to face his girlfriend.

"What's wrong Videl? Are you nervous?"

Videl nodded silently.

"Don't be, you already met Goten and my mom is going to love you. Besides I thought Videl Satan wasn't scared of anything" Gohan said while smiling reassuringly.

"Ok let's go" Videl agreed. _He's right, besides, I'm a Satan after all!_

The couple made their way to the door which Gohan opened slowly. "Mom we're home" Gohan called.

Chichi taking a short pause from her cooking and came to greet the couple. "So this must be the Videl that I've heard so much about" she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Son" Videl managed to get out.

"Oh there's no need to be nervous dear and please call me Chichi, you will be my daughter-in-law after all."

"MOM" Gohan whined his face rapidly becoming beat red.

Videl thought she had reached her blushing limit when Gohan had carried her but she was wrong, now she felt like her face would never return back to its normal shade.

Videl was left speechless, luckily she didn't have to answer as Gohan quickly ushered her out the door to begin their flying lessons.

"Sorry about my mom" Gohan said as he took Videl's hand.

"Don't worry about it" Videl mumbled still stunned, her face still burning up.

After 5 minutes of walking Videl finally began to fall out of her stupor and her senses started to register the world around her. This was one of the rare times she was in the countryside and she couldn't help but marvel at it as Gohan walked her through a meadow full of flowers. She had always been a tomboy so flowers didn't usually interest her but their natural beauty was undeniable. Her nose took in the intoxicating scent mixed into the fresh country air free from the city smog while her ears picked up the wonderful chirps of birds not marred by the sounds of the busy streets of Satan City. After about another minute Gohan stopped and sat down cross-legged in an area where the grass was short with Videl following suit.

"Ok Videl, so before I teach you how to fly you must be able to control your energy." Gohan explained.

"What's that?" Videl asked confused.

"Every living thing has got it inside of them, here let me demonstrate the process. The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen, listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull. Then you just bring it out." Gohan explained as he brought out a small orb of energy.

Videl looked over at Gohan, leaning forward instinctively, completely spellbound by the warm ball of light that Gohan produced. Of course she had seen Gohan fly on many occasions including being flown in his arms but this was the first time she had seen energy. After a moment, Gohan allowed the energy to dissipate. "Ok now you try." Gohan said.

After a moment of uncertainty, Videl brought her hands together near the middle of her torso imitating what Gohan had shown her earlier. She tensed up trying find the energy inside of her and force it out to no avail.

"You got to relax your muscles, you'll never be able to bring it out if you're all tensed up like that Videl." Gohan said.

"I have to make this work." Videl replied her eyes shimmering from her desire. Videl decided to heed Gohan's advice and closed her eyes trying to relax to allow the energy to flow out more naturally. Videl was not always the most patient person but at the same time she was stubborn and quitting wasn't in her vocabulary. Both of her internal instincts clashed together as she tried to relax and find her center. After what seemed like forever, she started to feel a pull, she knew she was close. Gohan's nearby gasp caused her to peak her eyes open and to see the ball of energy before her. Videl felt its warmth and a slight pulsating feeling as it floated above her hands. She didn't have much time to analyze it however as after another few seconds it dissipated. No longer enamored by the ball's presence a very real feeling of exhaustion kicked in.

"Congratz Videl, I knew you could do it. You must be tired after bringing out your energy for the first time, maybe we should take a break." Gohan said with a proud smile.

Before she could protest, Goten, now returned from Capsule Corp, appeared to call them for supper.

Videl sat down at the Son's dinner table to see a feast laid out before them. She was momentarily confused before remembering Goten's massive appetite.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner Chichi." Videl said gratefully.

"Oh my pleasure dear." Chichi smiled.

Once everyone was seated Goten started wolfing done food at inhuman speeds and much to her surprise Gohan was matching him bite for bite. Her jaw dropped in awe at this new development, she always knew that Gohan had a big appetite but this was ridiculous.

"I'm guessing you've never seen Gohan eat like that before, I always make less food for him to bring to school, he doesn't want to stand out. You better eat up or there will be nothing left soon." Chichi explained noticing the expression on Videl's face.

Videl still stunned took Chichi's advice, she was pretty hungry after all. Videl was delighted to find that the food was absolutely sublime, not just one dish but every single one of them was executed to perfection. She had eaten noodles before but now it seemed like she was eating something else entirely for the first time. A similar feeling followed as she tried out the barbeque pork, dumplings, fried rice and spring rolls amongst other things during the meal. By the end of the meal she was absolutely stuffed having eaten the most in her life, still nothing compared to the two boys however. _No wonder those two can eat so much, this food is amazing_ she thought.

After Chichi adamantly refused Videl's offers to help clean up she plopped down on the couch to watch some television with Gohan for 30 minutes in order to digest.

"Gohan can we go back outside so you can keep on teaching me how to fly." Videl asked.

"I don't know Videl you used up a lot of energy earlier, I think we should call it a day." Gohan suggested.

"I don't need to be babied Gohan just because I'm your girlfriend now, you are going to teach me how to fly right now." Videl ordered while glaring daggers at Gohan.

"Ok just point that glare somewhere else." Gohan replied raising his hands in surrender. Ever since they had started going out, Gohan had been on the receiving end of Videl's glare less much to his relief. At the same time he liked her glare in moderation, it was part of her intensity and who she was.

The couple made their way outside and within a few minutes they were back in the field again. The sun still hung in the sky, albeit a bit low but it still promised to provide around another hour of daylight.

"Ok so now that you know how to bring out your energy, you just have to try to channel it below your feet and just like that you'll be able to fly." Gohan explained.

"Ok, the concept sounds simple enough." Videl said.

Videl began the process of finding her energy again once again relaxing trying to let it flow out naturally. After about an hour the sun was setting and a few of the brighter stars could be seen in the sky.

"Videl, why don't you try again another day, it's getting late." Gohan suggested.

"I'm not moving an inch unless it's through the air and you better not try to lift me." Videl said warningly.

Her self-confidence and determination would come out victorious as after another 5 minutes she had finally managed to move the energy from her center to under her feet. The energy required felt enormous but she pushed on. Surely enough she began to levitate, she had that feeling of weightlessness from when you jump except now it was prolonged. She kept on rising, her feet were now at Gohan's eye level. She looked down to see Gohan cheering for her proudly. _It's nice being higher up than Gohan for once_ were the last thoughts she had before the strain overtook her and she collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. (How come everybody always writes this? We are on fanfiction dot net.)

Sorry there hasn't been much Goten so far for those who like him. I definitely enjoy his character but it felt easier to exclude him so far. Main story coming into play in the next chapter. I wouldn't say these first 7 chapters were just filler though, needed Gohan and Videl to be together before I could get to the next part. Well kinda.

Also for future uploads I have nothing stockpiled at this point. The next one will be out in 1-2 weeks.

And as always thanks for all the support.

Also sorry this chapter is a bit short.

 **Chapter 7**

Gohan caught Videl as she fell from 6 feet. After checking her ki signal he determined that she was just drained from the strain of bringing out so much ki, all she needed was a little bit of rest. He smiled proudly at her as he carried her back in his arms looking at her sleeping form. He couldn't help but notice how cute she was even during sleep and to think how lucky he had been when she had kissed him for the first time 4 days earlier. Beyond her beauty however, he couldn't help but admire her will, _Wow to think she learned how to fly in just one day, she sure is something._ By the time he arrived home, night had fallen. As he entered the house Chichi looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Overexertion" he explained.

Chichi nodded knowingly. She had lived in a household full of saiyans for over 20 years, with all their training this was a common occurrence. Gohan went to his room and placed her gently on his bed and pulled the blanket over her small frame. He glanced at her one more time before he turned off the light and closed the door.

"Where's Goten?" Gohan inquired as he joined his mother for a cup of tea at the dinner table.

"Off to bed, for once he's actually sleeping during his bedtime, he was tired after playing with Trunks all day I suppose. So did Videl manage to fly today?" Chichi said.

"Ya she did. She managed to hover for nearly 20 seconds before she collapsed. I never thought a human could pick it up so easily." Gohan said while beaming proudly.

"Well she is the daughter of the man who beat Cell." Chichi joked.

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle, he knew his mother wasn't happy about Mr. Satan taking his credit but he was glad that she wasn't so angry about it for once.

"So did you tell her yet?" Chichi asked.

Gohan's hesitation and apprehension said it all.

"Gohan you better tell her as soon as possible young man, Videl is a nice girl and she deserves better." Chichi said fiercely before relenting. "I know it's not easy Gohan but relationships are all about trust, I'm sure it'll be ok." Chichi said a bit more caringly.

Gohan sighed. He knew his mother was right, he was just scared to get hurt, he didn't want to lose her, the past few days were amazing and he didn't want it to end so soon. He also cared deeply about Videl, the idea of him hurting her made him sick to his stomach. If telling her know could help her avoid pain in the future he would find a way to do it, for her.

"You're right mom, I'll tell her as soon as I can."

Videl woke up with a start disoriented by her surroundings. She was in someone's bed that much was obvious but whose? She felt around, it seemed to be a double bed rather than the queen-sized bed she had at home. The only light in the room was from the moonlight slipping through the slight cracks of the curtain. Her sense of sight was neutralized for the most part but her nose picked up a familiar but pleasant smell. The soothing scent of something wild filled her nostrils along with something else she couldn't put her thumb on, she blushed as she recognized the smell. She was definitely in Gohan's room.

How did she get here? Had she and Gohan had…she blushed even further at the thought. No they definitely hadn't, how would she be able to forget, besides she was fully clothed and Gohan was nowhere to be seen. She looked into her memories. The last thing she remembered was floating, a strange falling sensation and dark overtaking her eyes. She concluded that she must have passed out from the strain and that Gohan must have brought her here. She smiled as she remembered her brief triumph, she had managed to fly. Ok she had only floated for about 20 seconds and she passed out but it was still something! She was still exhausted but she wanted to get a bearing of her surroundings, what time was it? She fumbled around the nightstand beside her and managed to flick on the lamp. The room was small and neat with the bed along the back wall facing the door. To her left there was a couple dressers while on her right stood a bookshelf with some novels and textbooks along with a desk facing the window.

It was then that she remembered, that her father was probably asking Erasa when she was going to get home. She had told her dad earlier that she was visiting her but not that she was going to sleep over. The sound of a couple of voices talking outside the room distracted her from her panic, from what she could tell it was Gohan and Chichi. She made her way to the door, it must not be too late if they were still up.

Gohan looked over at the sound of footsteps. Videl was up from her sleep, her hair slightly tousled from laying down.

"Hey Videl you're up, come join us for some tea." Gohan said smiling broadly.

The raven-haired girl sat down and accepted the cup of jasmine tea offered to her by Chichi.

Videl spoke up. "What time is it Gohan? Can you take me home? I think my dad should be expecting me by now."

"Don't worry about it Videl, I called Erasa and got her to say you were sleeping over at her house since I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up." Gohan explained.

Videl huffed a sigh of relief at least her father wouldn't interrogate her about why she was home so late but Erasa was certainly going to tease her when she got a chance.

Chichi stood up. "Goodnight my dears, it's time for me to go off to bed, it is 11. Don't stay up too late you too and behave." Chichi said as she left the room.

"Ok mom I just want to show Videl something before bed." Gohan said with a glint in his eye as his mom left the room.

"Show me something?" Videl asked curiously.

"Ya just close your eyes and I'll bring you there." Gohan said mysteriously.

Once Videl had covered her eyes, Gohan ushered her out the door after bringing picking up a few supplies. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face, he knew that she would love it.

"Gohan, are we there yet?" Videl whined.

"Soon." Gohan replied.

After walking around 5 minutes they were at their destination back in the field where he had taught Videl how to fly earlier.

"Ok you can open your eyes now Videl."

Videl opened her eyes to find that she was back in the same field as earlier. She looked at Gohan with a perplexed expression. The only thing different that she noticed was a blanket laid down on the ground and an energy ball providing just enough light to see a bit.

Gohan looked at his girlfriend trying to gauge her expression, it didn't seem like she had looked at what he intended yet. To his surprise and dismay she spoke out angrily "I can't believe you think that we're going to have sex already!"

"What?" Gohan said confused.

 _Sex!? What was she talking about? That's not why he brought her here at all._ He looked down at the blanket and realized his mistake.

He quickly began to explain so that she wouldn't try to kill him. "That's not why I brought you here at all, look." he said while pointing up to the sky.

Videl angrily turned around and looked to where he was pointing. Her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. The sky was…there were really no words to describe it, it was like nothing she ever seen before. This was her first time being out of the city at night and instead of seeing the dozen or so stars she was accustomed to there must have been hundreds, maybe even a thousand dotting the sky. She could even see the faint presence of nebulae, giving her the impression that she was looking upon the heavens themselves.

"Wow" was all Videl could say as she turned around and joined Gohan sitting on the blanket.

Gohan chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He knew that she would appreciate the view, after all who wouldn't. For a while he just let her try to soak it all as she continued gazing up at the stars. He couldn't help but feeling all warm and tingly inside as he looked at her genuine wonder. As Videl continued looking at the sky, he steeled his nerves, he should tell her before they made their way back inside. After a while Videl awoke from her stupor and began to talk.

"Wow Gohan, thanks for showing me this" she said with a small smile.

"Are you kidding me, seeing you like this is its own reward." Gohan replied.

"Trying to sweet talk me I see…well it worked." she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Have you ever dreamt of going to space?" Videl asked after pulling away from the kiss.

Gohan started getting nervous, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Um, have you?" Gohan questioned uncertainly.

"A bit, it sounds so adventurous, I wonder if there's life out there?"

Once again Gohan was feeling his nerves, he could feel himself start to sweat a bit and that was something, he usually had to get quite a work out done for that to happen. Gohan took a deep breath. This was as good a time as any.

"Uh Videl? I have something to tell you, please don't freak out."

"What are you talking about?" she said while looking at him worriedly.

"I have gone to space before…and as for there being lifeforms out there, I'm living proof, I'm half-alien."

After he finally managed to get that sentence out, it seemed like his words hung in the air forever. His girlfriend or who he hoped was still his girlfriend had an unreadable expression on her face after she heard Gohan's confession. Gohan began to wonder if this was such a great idea, he knew it was the right thing to do but a small part of him couldn't help but want to take it back. The seconds of silence stretched into minutes and those minutes seem to stretch into eternity before Videl broke the silence.

"That makes sense. It certainly explains how you defy logic." Videl said neutrally.

Gohan felt a small sense of relief, was it possible that she wasn't mad?

"Um so are you mad? Are you going to break up with me?" Gohan asked anxiously.

Videl grasped Gohan's hands and looked into his charcoal eyes. "Well…when you first told me I can't say that I was happy. I don't like when people keep secrets, as my boyfriend I thought you were someone I could trust. I kept on thinking though and I realized how hard it must have been for you to say it so of course I'll still be your girlfriend" Videl said. I don't need your life story right now but can you please tell me the important parts?"

Gohan felt the comforting pressure of Videl's dainty hands and looked back into her eyes looking at him. "Of course."

Gohan began explaining his life in broad strokes starting with his saiyan heritage and consequently the source of his power. Inevitably his role as a protector of Earth came up as he mentioned his fights against the Saiyans, Frieza and finally Cell. As Gohan finished his tale, Videl was left speechless, she had gone from gazing at the wonder that was the night sky just 15 minutes ago and in the short span since she had found out that not only her boyfriend was half-alien but perhaps the most noble person on the planet. Another consequence of the revelations was that her suspicions about her father were true, she always had a feeling that her father was incapable of that type of strength, suspicions that only grew since Gohan had appeared as Saiyaman a month ago. For a moment she was left struggling internally as she realized that her father had lied to her and the world and that Gohan never got the recognition he deserved nor had his father Goku, who had selflessly stayed dead in an effort to keep the Earth safe.

Gohan seemed to figure out the source of her silence. "I really don't mind not having the publicity. Your father actually did my family a big favor. After fighting constantly for 7 years…it was just nice to live normally, to live peacefully. I'm sure my father doesn't care either, he never really tried to gain wealth or fame after he defeated King Piccolo as a child."

Videl would have been surprised, had it not been for Gohan's track record. He was the Great Saiyaman after all, a disguised vigilante, apparently he had no regrets in letting her father have the limelight. Videl smiled inwardly, finally there was a boy that genuinely liked her and on top of that he was brave, smart, and selfless, not to mention jacked… _woah get your head out of the gutter_ Videl thought as her thoughts started to wander. She smiled and leaned into his body, letting her actions speak for themselves. The couple cuddled together gazing at the night sky, just enjoying each other's company, in no rush to go back to the Son household despite Chichi's earlier request to sleep at a reasonable hour. After a week of anxiety, Gohan's mind was at peace, if they could make it through all his secrets, their relationship though young must be going strong. He still couldn't believe it, she didn't mind he was half-alien, that quality wasn't exactly a strong selling point for a young bachelor.

Gohan couldn't help himself as he asked his girlfriend again "So you really don't mind that I'm half-alien?"

"I can change my mind if you want" Videl replied jokingly.

"Sorry, just hard to believe that the first girlfriend I have isn't creeped out." Gohan said.

"It's funny I was never crazy about boys like Erasa and the ones that had tried to change my mind certainly didn't make a good impression. Seems like I was lucky enough to find a boy that's out of this world." Videl said.

Gohan groaned at Videl's pun and before they could stop themselves they succumbed to a fit of laughter. After their sides were no longer aching from their laughter, they decided to call it night, walking back to the house hand in hand. Videl couldn't remember the last time she had laughed that hard, the last time she had felt so free. Erasa could tickle her funny bone every now and then when they were out of the public eye, where her walls weren't so tough. Videl sure as hell didn't want to become soft, she was a fighter but if that was a side-effect of being with Gohan, she could get used to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

A/N: Thanks for all the support as usual

Sorry that this chapter is late . Combination of this chapter setting up the rest of the story and me just being generally lazy. I won't say I guarantee one more chapter before the end of the month but I think it's a pretty safe bet.

 **Chapter 8**

The past week had gone by in a flash as Videl waited eagerly for school to end everyday so that she could accompany Gohan to his house hone her flying skills. School wasn't all that bad though, the crime rate had decreased back to normal but now that Erasa and Sharpner were aware of their newly formed romance, Gohan and Videl were able to act like a couple, at least during lunch. Sure Videl had to endure a long phone conversation with her bubbly best friend on Saturday, where she was forced to "spill all of the juicy details" as Erasa had put it. Not to mention the fact she had to deal with Erasa's "oohs" and "ahhs" almost every time she and Gohan touched in any way and Sharpner's jealous glares, it was still an improvement from the previous week's secrecy.

Now that the school day was over, Videl was flying around the lake near Gohan's house enjoying the end of another school week. That exhilarating feeling that she felt the first time she flew, no matter how fleeting it had actually been, never seemed to get old. If anything flying was becoming more and more exciting as she had progressed from simply floating to being able to travel small distances. A whole new world was opened up to her as she could get a bird's eye view on a whim rather than having to get out her jet copter.

After finishing her 5th lap she stopped back in front of Gohan sweat dripping down the side of her face from the effort.

"Good job Videl, at this rate you'll be able to fly home all by yourself in a few weeks" Gohan said with a warm smile.

"Wow you really think so?" Videl asked excitedly.

"…" No response was uttered and Videl was just yell at her boyfriend for being blatantly ignored before seeing him seemingly concentrating on something.

"Gohan? Is there something wrong?" Videl asked.

"Sorry Videl, I just detected an above-average power level and it's heading in this direction."

"Well it's probably just one of your friends right?" Videl said unconcernedly.

"No…I can tell the difference, I've never felt this power before. I should be able to handle the person if they're a threat, just stay behind me in case."

Videl would have never heeded Gohan's advice a few weeks ago. She didn't want to be protected. Of course back then she thought she was one of the best fighters in the world, only second to her father of course. Now she was still definitely in the top 20, except many of those before her were exponentially stronger and capable of godlike feats. Videl followed Gohan's gaze into the distance and surely enough, someone with a white aura surrounding them was approaching in the distance. After another few seconds she began to distinguish some of their visitor's features. The person was wearing blue pants, a red t-shirt and something covering their head. The person also seemed to be fairly petite, probably around her own dimensions, that's when Videl noticed the long hair flowing out from what appeared to be an orange bandana and also some curves…their visitor was a girl around their age. Videl was certainly surprised, this wasn't what she expected when Gohan mentioned someone was approaching. Of course looks could be misleading, especially when it came to ki based combat from what Videl had learned in the past week. After another few seconds the girl landed in front of them with an uninviting expression. She certainly didn't seem to be trying to intimidate the two teens but her expression was far from pleasant.

"Who are you?" Videl asked with the hint of aggression she often used when talking to criminals.

Completely ignoring her, the stranger looked at Gohan. "Are you Gohan?" she said neutrally.

"Answer me!" Videl yelled with aggression now apparent in her voice. If there was something she hated it was being ignored or lied to, or being babied or…

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" the demi-saiyan asked politely trying to act civil despite his girlfriend's outburst. The person may have been mysterious but they hadn't yet done anything aggressive so he tried to be helpful.

"Yes I need to talk to you. Alone." the girl answered.

"How come I'm not surprised?" Gohan said jokingly. "Okay, I'll talk to you."

"What? Why can't you two talk here?" Videl shrieked.

"Don't worry Videl, we'll be in plain sight. Just stay put…okay?" Gohan said as he took off slowly with the stranger leading.

Videl huffed loudly but didn't protest. After flying for roughly 100 metres, the stranger came to a stop and faced Gohan.

"Ok this may be hard to believe but my name is Pan and I travelled here in a time machine from 23 years in the future." Pan said.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that, but I've definitely heard this story before." Gohan replied clearly surprised.

"Yes that's what I thought. Our timelines are similar but hopefully with my appearance here, that will change. Before I tell you about the threat, I just wanted to say that it's nice to finally meet you…dad." Pan said her face breaking into an emotional smile.

Gohan just stood their stunned, his mouth gaping open comically as he tried to process the information. Before he could react, Pan overcome by emotion hugged the father that she never had. Coming back to his senses, Gohan returned the hug. It was a bizarre feeling hugging his fully grown daughter when he had only started dating two weeks ago. After another moment, what Pan said finally registered.

"So I'm going to die in the future?" Gohan asked shocked.

Pan nodded as she broke the hug and not a moment too soon. Videl had been watching the whole exchange and any misgivings that she had about the mystery girl were only confirmed as the girl hugged **her** boyfriend. Videl was now fuming, if Gohan didn't give her a good explanation when he got back, both of them would pay.

Pan began her tale detailing the horrible events that would take place soon.

She explained that a new threat would appear within the next 5 years. His name is Tora and he was the first to discover the super saiyan form. Furthermore, he somehow found a way to survive for thousands of years and in that time he mastered all four levels of super saiyan.

"Tora appeared at Bulma's birthday party which was being held at Capsule Corp. He announced his intentions to take over the world and of course you, Vegeta, Trunks and Uncle Goten challenged him to a fight in the wasteland. Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien who had showed up when he sensed Tora's power level, flew with them while everybody else followed along in one of Bulma's intergalactic slugs (ermm I mean planes). They were no match for Tora in his SSJ4 state. By the time everyone arrived, Vegeta was dead, Trunks and Goten could barely stand and you had just been knocked to the ground, your body limp. My mom ran out to see if you were still alive and she was instantly killed."

"I'm so sorry Pan, who raised you, my mom?" Gohan asked sympathetically.

Pan gave a sad shake. "No after my mother was killed, Tora offered to spare Goten and Trunks because he needed to have people to rule over but seeing their dead family, they refused and they tried a last stand with Piccolo, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha and Tien. Early on in their stand, a stray blast was heading towards Chichi, Bulma, and Marron. Tien managed to protect them and that's when Chichi asked him to save Marron and I since Tora was too strong. Marron wanted to stay with her parents so Tien only took me. He raised me, he's the only other z-fighter left."

Gohan was now clenching his fists and trying his best to not get to get too angry, from what he heard this guy was an absolute monster and he wasn't about to be reformed like Tien, Piccolo or Vegeta had. No, Tora was a cold blooded killer like Frieza and Cell. This new foe would be Gohan's biggest challenge yet. When Cell came along, they weren't even sure if there was a level above Super Saiyan but now were up to 4.

"Ok so what do we need to do to get ready?" Gohan asked after hearing Pan's horrible tale.

"Well you and Vegeta should start training but I also heard that Grandpa was one of the strongest in the universe before he died and that he only stayed dead to keep the peace but since the world will be in danger, we should wish him back to increase our chances."

"Alright, let's go get the process started then. Before we go back to Videl, I just wanted to ask you, do you know who your Mom is?"

"No unfortunately I never found out. Tien didn't show up to the wedding and the only thing that grandma told him was that I was her grandchild since she wanted him to leave as soon as possible. Tien obviously knew that you were the father but not who my mother was."

"I'm sorry Pan. I won't let him win this time. You won't have to live in constant fear in this timeline and you'll have a family."

Pan smiled at her father's words. She had only just met her father but from what she could see, he was everything that Tien said he would be. He was righteous, brave and caring. His power was pretty impressive too. Not strong enough to fight off Tora but enough to give her hope that if he trained he could maybe achieve what seemed to be the impossible when Tora finally arrives. On that note the two made their way back to the fuming Videl. Before Gohan could even say anything, she exploded.

"Gohan! What do you think you were doing hugging _her_?!" Videl yelled angrily.

"It's not what you think Videl, I promise." Gohan said waving his hands defensively.

Gohan eyed Pan reluctantly before speaking. Pan hesitated before nodding reluctantly. Tien had warned her about the dangers of talking to her father instead of someone else. It could jeopardize her very existence in the timeline she was visiting. Despite Tien's warnings, Pan had decided she wanted to finally meet her father, besides he would also be the most likely to trust her. Telling Videl and the others about who she was wouldn't matter anymore, since Gohan already knew. After gaining Pan's approval, Gohan began explaining the situation to Videl.

"This is going to be hard to believe Videl, but this is Pan, my daughter from the future.

Videl had heard many lies in her life but this one had to be the most ridiculous one yet. If there was one thing that she hated, it was being lied to. To think Gohan was still trying to pull stuff like this after the previous weeks talk. The idea stopped her short, she just had a gut feeling that Gohan wouldn't do something like that again and now that she thought about it, Gohan had said something about Bulma having a time-travelling son. Pan also seemed to have the same charcoal eyes as Gohan…As the realization that Gohan was indeed telling the truth dawned on her, Videl was flabbergasted to say the very least. Hearing about time travelers was one thing, but meeting someone from the future, the daughter of the boy she just started dating no less, was something else. Her thoughts started to wander as she tried to piece together the implications of the revelation. _Why is she here? Is there trouble like last time? Who is the mother? Am I the mother? Do I want to be the mother? Whoa there Videl, let's just concentrate on the important things._

"Nice to uhh me- meet you...don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?" Videl said after gaining back her composure.

"The short version is the Earth is in danger again. A renegade saiyan is coming in 5 years. I'll tell you the rest when everyone else is here?" Gohan replied.

Videl didn't like the idea of waiting but her curiosity won out over her annoyance. "Everyone?"

"Ya I need to notify others about the threat so that they can train." Gohan explained.

On that note the three teens made their way to the Son household so Gohan could call Vegeta. After giving a brief explanation to Chichi, which resulted in Pan being smothered for a solid 5 minutes, Gohan called Vegeta who agreed to show up after some _persuasion_ from Bulma. While they waited for Vegeta to arrive. Chichi continued her fussing over her granddaughter. Chichi quickly got out some food to feed her seeing that she must not be eating too well in her timeline. Around 10 minutes later a knock on the door was heard. The door was opened by Gohan to reveal a 7 foot tall green man with a turban and pointy boots. A look of surprise appeared on Pan's face before she realized that it must have been Piccolo, it wasn't like anyone else could fit that profile. It definitely wasn't Vegeta that was for sure.

"Hi Piccolo, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Gohan said cheerily as he greeted his old mentor.

"I sensed the appearance of a high power level that I couldn't recognize so I decided to check it out." Piccolo explained.

"Ya it was from Pan, it's a bit hard to explain but she's-." Gohan said while pointing towards Pan.

"Your daughter. The resemblance is unmistakable. I sense that Vegeta and Trunks are coming, I guess you'll fill me on the rest when they arrive."

"Ya that's the plan." Gohan replied.

On that note, Piccolo made his way to lean against a wall with arm's crossed and eye's closed. Five minutes later, Piccolo opened his eyes as he sensed the arrival of Vegeta and Trunks. Not a second later. The door was thrown open unceremoniously as Vegeta barged into the house which earned an angry glare from Chichi.

"Spit it out boy, you better have summoned me here for good reason." Vegeta yelled as Trunks ran over to Goten excitedly.

"Nice to see you too Vegeta. Just make yourself comfortable in the living room and we'll get started" Gohan said unfazed by the Saiyan Prince's abrasive behavior.

Gohan's response was met by Vegeta's angry glare before the Prince stalked his way to the living room to lean on a wall similarly to Piccolo. On that note, Pan and Chichi took it as their cue to make it to the living room. Pan stood next to her father while Chichi joined Videl and the boys on the couch. Once everyone was in position perhaps a bit snugly in the Son's modest living room, Gohan and Pan began to explain the horror that would be arriving in 5 years time. Chichi and Videl had mingled expressions of surprise and disgust as they heard about the atrocities that occurred in Pan's timeline, meanwhile the two Chibis were excited. This was the first time that a threat had appeared in their lifetime and they were eager to take a crack at Tora, despite the deaths of the counterparts from the future. Vegeta was surprised to hear about Tora's survival to say the very least. He had learnt a lot about Saiyan history while on planet Vegeta. He was particularly interested in the Super Saiyan transformation that had reached legendary status since it was so rare, naturally he had heard about Tora before. Tora was thought to have died in a battle but apparently he had lived and never returned to Planet Vegeta from the sound of it. Vegeta was angry of having been killed but his anger soon turned to excitement as he would have the chance to duke it out with on the of the Universe's greatest warriors. Piccolo on the other hand was much more level headed. He knew that the new threat would be nothing to sneeze at, in fact by the sounds of it they would be lucky to win.

Once everyone was up to speed with the impending threat Pan suggested her plan to handle the situation.

"I think in order to maximize our chances, that we should revive Goku with the Namekian dragonballs." Pan suggested.

"Pfft, Kakarot's help won't be needed, I'll be more than enough to handle Tora…but I would never pass up the chance to beat that clown so I have no objections." Vegeta said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Sounds like plan, Pan." Piccolo said.

The Namekian had of course respected Goku's decision to stay dead but in his opinion it wasn't necessary. He was eager to see his former rival and friend.

Meanwhile, Videl was busy taking care of Chichi who had fainted at Pan's suggestion while the two Chibi's were jumping up and down excitedly.

Once everyone had settled down, Piccolo used his telepathic abilities to contact King Kai.

 **King Kai, this is Piccolo from Earth, could you get Goku? We have a situation and we need to talk to him.**

After a moment of silence, King Kai's voice boomed through the house.

"Sure thing Piccolo, there's trouble on Earth again? I can't sense any disturbance there. Whoa is that…Gohan's daughter next to you?" King Kai said.

"Yes she came from the future." Piccolo replied.

Ok I understand I'll get Goku. GOKU! Supper is ready…No I don't actually have food Goku…Just place your hand on my back, I'm talking with your family.

"Hey Guys! Nice to see you again. Wow there's a lot of you there. Gohan you're so big now! Oh and is that a little me behind your leg?"

"Hi dad, I can't believe it's really you. This little squirt is your son Goten."

"Quit the chatter, you can all catch up with Kakarot later." Vegeta barked.

"Still Mr. Sunshine I see Vegeta." Goku said jokingly.

After a grunt from Vegeta, Gohan explained the situation and introduced his daughter Pan. Goku was surprised but not as surprised when Mirai Trunks had told him that Vegeta had had a child with Bulma. Before the day started, if days even passed in Otherworld Goku didn't know he would suddenly have another son, nevermind a granddaughter. His surprise soon gave way to outrage as he heard about Tora. As the explanation finished, before Pan could even suggest her plan Goku spoke up.

"Wish me back, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it doesn't happen again." Goku said with conviction.

"I thought you'd say that dad." Gohan said with a smile.

"Thank you grandpa." Pan said gratefully.

With the arrangements made, Gohan thanked King Kai and the connection dropped. Piccolo reconnected with Elder Morrie so the wish could be made. Everyone tensed as they waited in anticipation for Goku to arrive. Moments later a tall young man in his early 30s materialized before them. He had wild spiky hair, a child-like smile and wore an orange gi and with a blue shirt underneath. There was no mistake. Goku was finally back.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry for being late guys. In my defense the first draft was done on August 30th or 31st but the beta process can take some time when people have different schedules. Although I should have got the first draft done earlier.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter, I was pleasantly surprised. Good reviews bad reviews I don't mind just be respectful which everyone has been so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 9

In a surprise turn of events, Goku had been contacted by his friends and family back on Earth just moments ago. Unfortunately it had been to recruit him to defend against a world-enslaving enemy approaching in 5 years but nevertheless he had been glad to hear from them, to see them for the first time in 7 years. No he hadn't really seen them, it was just a telepathic image. However, in mere minutes he would actually get to see them with his own eyes, to feel their energy and their warmth flood his senses. He gazed out at the planet of the Grand Kai, his home for the past 7 years. The planet certainly didn't look like Earth, it was devoid of the bustling cities and was a bit more natural in that sense. Although it wasn't too similar to Earth it wasn't blatantly alien either, it had grass and trees but the sky was certainly a bit oddly colored. The planet was also smaller than Earth but just as packed in excitement, he had met many warriors from many races and generations, he still felt he had much to learn and explore from this place. For now however, it was time to go to his real home, he would have time to explore when he got back, hopefully not too soon however. He did not regret his decision to stay dead after Cell killed him, at the time it really was for the best but now he was about to be called back and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. This was a rare moment of introspection for Goku, he always lived life in the moment in his trademarked happy-go-lucky manner but after 7 years being dead, this was as good a moment as ever to take inventory. An odd sensation coursing through his body halted his musings combined with the sound of King Kai's voice.

"Well Goku looks like you're alive" King Kai said in his typical voice which bore resemblance to Goku's voice if it was really nasal.

Goku immediately tried searching and feeling for his halo to find out that his long-time mentor wasn't pulling his leg.

"Wow I really am alive, thanks for everything King Kai" Goku said cheerily.

"No problem Goku, just protect the North quadrant for me. Give Tora the ol' one two and he'll be toast" King Kai said with a snort.

Goku laughed politely "Sure thing King Kai, I won't let you down." Goku replied. For the most part, Goku had long outgrown the days where King Kai could teach him new techniques but King Kai had still been able to help him in his mental training.

On that note Goku put 2 fingers to his forward and said his goodbye to King Kai before vanishing in thin air. Moments later a tall young man in his early 30s materialized before them. He had wild spiky hair, a child-like smile and wore an orange gi and with a blue shirt underneath. There was no mistake. Goku was finally back.

Gohan like everyone else in the room tensed up in anticipation after Piccolo announced that Elder Morrie was about to make the wish. In reality they only waited less than a minute afterwards but the minute had seemed to stretch out into an eternity. Gohan may have grown into an adult while Goku had been dead but having one's father is welcomed by any child, no matter the age. If he was feeling the anticipation, he could only imagine what his little brother Goten must be feeling at that moment. As for his mother, it was no secret what she was feeling, she had fainted at the mere suggestion of Goku being brought back. Suddenly what could only be his father appeared in front of him. After a moment of hesitation, he reacted instinctively as he went over to hug his father and his hero with tears of joy in his eyes. After a prolonged hug, Gohan regained his composure and took a step back. He looked back to see Videl smiling and Goten hiding nervously behind her leg.

"Don't be shy Goten, come meet your father." Gohan said while smiling encouragingly and reaching his hand towards Goten.

Goten slowly took his brother's hand and was lead towards Goku who had been taking in his younger son's appearance. He was almost a carbon copy of Goku's younger self, minus the tail and the baby fat. Halfway between Videl and Goku, Goten let go of Gohan's hand and jumped excitedly into his father's arms.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled happily.

"Boy you're a strong one aren't you, Goten." Goku said while twirling him around.

After Goku finished twirling Goten around and rested him on his shoulder, Pan took her turn to go meet her grandfather. Once the two had hugged and exchanged some pleasantries Goku looked out to the rest of the room and said "Nice to see everyone here."

Vegeta simply grunted in reply with Trunks by his side while Piccolo said "You too old friend."

Meanwhile Videl had been watching the whole scene contently. The sheer joy from Gohan, Goten and Pan had been contagious and had warmed her heart. She could already see why Gohan had idolized his father. She couldn't yet read power levels so she couldn't quite tell how strong he was but what was for certain was his carefree manner that made it hard to not be happy.

"So Gohan, who's this girl here? Goku asked.

Instantly Videl felt butterflies flutter in her stomach similarly to when she had first met Chichi. What if Gohan's father didn't like her? It didn't seem particularly likely but she was nervous nonetheless. The comfortable smile on her face was replaced by a bout of shyness. She looked at Gohan to get try to gain some of her usual confidence. He smiled warmly with his hand extended towards her much he had with Goten before. She took his hand gently and allowed herself to be lead towards Goku. At first her feet shuffled awkwardly before she regained a normal stride for the last few paces.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Videl, my girlfriend."

Hearing herself be called that was still foreign to her but she could definitely get used to warm sensation that flooded through her body. _She_ was his girlfriend and _he_ was her boyfriend. Hopefully Goku wouldn't have a problem with that.

"Welcome to the family Videl" Goku said warmly.

At the very least Videl's concerns had been unfounded but she couldn't help but blush madly at Goku's comment. Meanwhile Gohan had had a similar feeling as he said "Dad we've just been dating for a week" with a hint of panic.

"Oh, well it's still nice to meet you Videl" Goku said.

"It's nice to meet you to" Videl said shyly.

After talking to Videl a bit longer and commenting on her above-average power level, Goku made his rounds through the room as he socialized with his friends and family from this time or the next. After about 15 minutes Chichi finally awoke and the two had an emotional reunion as Chichi sobbed into his chest and hugged him. This was only interrupted around 20 minutes later when old z-fighters started appearing once they sensed the appearance of Goku's enormous energy. Krillin was the first to arrive and was overjoyed to find out that his suspicions were correct. The two childhood training partners may have been separated for 7 years but their friendship hadn't skipped a beat as they swapped stories with each other. Goku's discovery that his friend wasn't naturally bald and that he had a child with Android 18 were just the latest in the surprises that he had heard that day. Not long after Yamcha arrived with Puar and Tien along with Chiaotzu. If Tien was shocked to find out that Goku was back, another word had to be made to describe his reaction to meeting Pan and finding out that he had effectively raised her. Maybe Launch was right, maybe he did have some fatherly instinct inside of him…

Although she was never fond of Goku's old "gang" nothing was going to bring Chichi down today with her husband back from Otherworld. Chichi happily went to the kitchen to start preparing a feast for the first z-fighter reunion in ages. A festive vibe filled the air as everyone mingled together either inside or outside since there were a too many visitors for the Son's humble abode. A threat may have been looming but that would be tomorrow's problem. Even Vegeta stayed around once Bulma was invited. Perhaps he wasn't the most willing visitor as his training time was getting cut into but Bulma could be very _persuasive_ and he wouldn't pass up on food from Kakarot's mate no matter how annoying she could be. As for Pan and Videl, this was their first time meeting the z-fighters. They had of course heard from either Gohan or Tien about everyone but experiencing it first hand was overwhelming, especially to Videl who had lived a lie for 7 years. For Pan it just felt so right, it felt like she was living the life that she never had the chance to live. After much laughter, a little bit of sparring and a hearty feast which included salmon, filet minion, penne and more, the z-fighters went home untroubled for at least one more night.

With the reunion ending at nearly midnight, Videl once again stayed at the Son Household with Erasa covering for her once again. The two girls shared Goten's room which had been equipped with an extra capsule bed courtesy of Bulma while the two boys shared Gohan's room which also had an extra bed. Lastly with Goku and Chichi filling the last room, the Son Household which had a missing piece for 7 years was more complete than ever.

The next morning the occupants of the Son Household woke up to the intoxicating smell of French toast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs and homefries. The food was devoured quickly by the 3 male Saiyans, for whatever reason Pan hadn't inherited the same appetite, her appetite was certainly larger than the average human but nothing like that of the boys. After they were well fed Goku patted his stomach appreciatively and stood up.

"Well Gohan looks like it's time for us to train." Goku said.

"Sure let me just bring Videl home first." Gohan replied.

On that note, Goku, Gohan, and Videl made their way to the door with Goten giggling happily behind them. Before they could reach the door Chichi spoke up angrily.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE GOKU! If you think that I'm going to let you interrupt Gohan's studying again, you must have been hit to the head one too many times!

Everyone in the room turned to face Chichi in disbelief hoping that this was some sort of joke, after all, at worst Gohan was the 3rd strongest warrior on the planet.

Now that she had everyone's attention, Chichi continued her argument "I understood why Gohan had to fight before but since you're back Goku, we have enough to beat this stupid Saiyan.

Pan was disappointed to say the very least, Tien had warned her about her grandmother's temperament but she was hoping that she could maybe change her mind. Before Goku could respond Gohan answered to everyone's surprise.

"I'm going to fight mom and there's no way you're going to stop me." Gohan said assertively. Pan was confused as their seemed to be a collective gasp around the room, what was the big deal anyways? It would be a big help to have her father train. What she didn't know was that in addition to Chichi's temperament that Gohan could be a bit of a momma's boy.

Chichi was flabbergasted at the response. This was the first time that she had been talked back to by one of her sons. "What did you say Gohan?!" Chichi replied in a dangerous tone once she recovered.

"I know that one of the reasons that you don't want me fighting is because you don't want your "baby" to get hurt. I'm not a child anymore mom, I'm 18 and I won't have any way to protect myself, you, Pan or Videl if I don't do this." Gohan said steadily

"Well how about your studies?" Chichi inquired a bit less aggressively.

"With all the homeschooling that I got, I'm way ahead of the class. I can easily train and still have time to be at the top of the class." Gohan replied.

For a while Gohan's response was met with silence as Chichi seemed to be weighing the merits of Gohan's argument. After about a minute, Chichi responded.

"Ok I'll think about it Gohan."

Gohan heaved an exasperated sigh but decided to stop his push for now. It was already a small miracle that she was thinking about it, maybe he shouldn't push his luck for now. "Okay mom." With that issue settled temporarily, the 4 went outside.

Gohan and Videl bid goodbye to Goku who went to begin his training with Goten accompanying him to watch. Gohan and Videl started flying back towards Satan City side by side. After 15 minutes, Videl was spent and Gohan took her into his arms bridal style for the remaining distance. As they flew they talked about the previous night's events. Once they got to the outskirts of the city, they landed and switched to Videl's jetcopter since it would have been suspicious if Gohan or Saiyaman had been carrying her in broad daylight. They landed in Videl's backyard when Videl brought up Gohan's actions earlier that morning.

"I guess you aren't so much of a momma's boy after all, you weren't even hit by a frying pan today." Videl said lightly.

Gohan could help but chuckle. "I guess not."

"Also about what you said…thanks for wanting to protect me." Videl said in a more serious tone while starring down at her feet and blushing.

Gohan brought his hand to her chin and tilted it upwards, his obsidian eyes meeting her brilliant blue ones. "Well you're special to me Videl, of course I want to protect you." Gohan said tenderly before leaning in gently for a kiss.

Videl's insides melted at her boyfriend's actions. She would need an extra hard training session once Gohan left to regain some of her tough exterior. Although she liked Gohan, she still didn't feel all that comfortable feeling too vulnerable yet. This was the first time she had felt attracted to a boy before.

"I was thinking…maybe it's time you met my father. I don't think he'd be too happy if he eventually found out that we were dating behind his back for a long time. Also you shouldn't have any problem in passing his test." Videl said.

"Ok I'm ready if you are Videl." Gohan said.

With Gohan's agreement, the two made their way into Satan Mansion through the back door. Without too much effort they managed to locate Hercule in the film room cheering loudly to old recordings of his fights.

"Hi Daddy, I'm back from Erasa's."

Hercule paused the T.V and turned around to face his daughter.

"Hi there sweetpea. Did you have-" Hercule said before stopping midsentence when he spotted Gohan next to his daughter.

"NOW WHO'S THIS BOY INSIDE MY HOUSE" Hercule asked angrily.

"This is Gohan, my boyfriend" Videl answered calmly.

"YOUR WHAT? You know the rules Videl, you're only allowed to date a boy that is stronger then me. How is this scrawny punk supposed to protect you!"

"Well he's pretty strong, he is the delivery boy after all" Videl said prodding to see how her father would handle the situation. Gohan had put her at ease about her father lying to the world but she still wasn't happy about her father lying to her as well. Since she had found out about her father being a fraud a week ago, he had someone managed to become more annoying as he went on about his incredible strength during supper. She had bottled it up and avoided confronting him about it until now.

Hercule stood there shocked momentarily. He had long stopped worrying about whether the delivery boy would come back to claim credit since 7 years had already passed. Now after no sign of him for 7 years he appeared out of nowhere and was his daughter's boyfriend no less.

"Ah now I recognize him, I thought that he died when Cell knocked him out. He put up a pretty good fight but he lacked my brute strength." Hercule said while laughing obnoxiously and also eying Gohan nervously searching for any signs of anger.

"I can't believe you're still lying with Gohan here. Gohan may not have a problem with you lying to the world, but how come you've had to lie to me all these years too?" Videl said angrily cutting off her father's laughter.

Hercule brought his hands up to his face in resignation. If there was anything more important to him than his fame and money it was his daughter whether he showed it or not. She was all that he really had left after his wife had passed. "I'm sorry Videl. Once I started the lie it just got out of hand and it became easier to hide the truth than to tell it. I've always seen the way you looked up to me and I didn't want to lose that so I kept on lying. For what it's worth I'm also sorry for taking your credit Gohan." Hercule said contritely.

The two teens were stunned, Videl in particular. Her father had been so boisterous and obnoxious for so long that it was surprising to see the person behind the persona. He seemed genuinely sorry but would that be enough for 7 years worth of lies? Just thinking of how long her father had kept up the lie fed the anger simmering inside her. She just looked at her father, her face expressionless. Seeing that she was no longer yelling at him, Hercule decided to try his luck by going in for a hug which Videl rebuffed before stomping out of the room leaving just Gohan and Hercule.

"She'll get over it, just give her some space for now." Gohan said while stopping Hercule from following his daughter.

Hercule heaved a sigh and went to sit back down in his armchair. The young man was probably right. Videl was pretty strong willed and imposing his presence on her wouldn't be helpful. Hercule now remembered he had another issue at hand, his daughter's relationship status. Should he let her date him? He did pass his test after all, although the test he created was to keep her daughter from dating period, he didn't foresee this happening. He would need another test.

"So what are your intentions with my daughter?" Hercule asked half a minute later.

"I care a lot about your daughter and I take our relationship very seriously." Gohan replied.

"That's good to hear. I want to let you know though that if you ever do anything to hurt my daughter, I'll make you pay, no matter how strong you are."

"I hope I never hurt her." Gohan said.

"One last thing, respect curfew of 10 o'clock."

"Understood." Gohan said.

On that note, they shook hands and left the room to meet Videl out in the living room. Hercule announced his decision which caused Videl's mood to lift slightly. However, her father's blessing wouldn't be enough for her to forgive him. With that issue settled, the two teens made their way to the front door where after a quick peck, Gohan made his way back home.

Gohan flew home happy with his encounter with Mr. Satan. He wasn't too pleased about not being able to train yet but he still had time, Tora wasn't due for another 5 years.


End file.
